Pour croire aux fées
by Frenchiemakesfiction
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé, au moins une fois dans sa vie, de se rendre au pays imaginaire? Jane, elle a passé toute sa vie à rêver... Quand elle rencontre Peter Pan, elle croit avoir tout se dont elle avait jamais espéré. Mais quand elle commence à connaître le capitaine Hook, elle commence à espérer d'autres choses...
1. Intro

**Chapitre 1**

_« Millions of girls float on their one quote_

_Living on their last hope,_

_on their last hope »_

* * *

C'était un nouvel échec. La veille de son 18ème anniversaire.

Jane venait d'essuyer un rejet de la part de l'école de ses rêves – ou était-ce l'école que sa famille avait rêvé pour elle? Elle ne faisait plus la différence.

Toutes ses applications pour ses études supérieures avaient déjà étés balayées – refus de son dossier, concours écrits lamentables... et quand elle parvint malgré tout aux oraux, c'est sans grande surprise qu'elle fut recalée derechef.

Que lui restait-il à faire, désormais? Elle avait été acceptée à l'Université locale, pour suivre un cursus qui ne l'intéressait aucunement. Elle l'avait juste choisi par défaut. Quand à savoir vers quel type de carrière elle pouvait espérer...

Et dire que le reste de sa famille était, contrairement à elle, brillante. Son frère avait réussi sans trop d'efforts son concours pour entrer à l'ENA ; son père était un diplomate renommé ; sa mère, une littéraire agrégée . Il faut dire qu'aussi loin qu'il était possible de remonter, on trouvait toujours des gens brillants parmi ses ancêtres – c'est pourquoi, dans les années 20, sa famille - d'origine Britannique - partit s'expatrier en France, où certains firent fureur dans les meilleurs salons littéraires de la capitale.

Vraiment, Jane pouvait très bien être la bête noire de la famille, comparée à ses illustres prédécesseurs. Elle avait pourtant tenté de s'inspirer de leurs exploits, parcourant encore et encore l'arbre généalogique familial. Son nom de naissance était d'ailleurs_ Jeanne_, mais celle-ci l'avait rapidement anglicisé en voyant que l'une de ses ancêtres prénommée Jane avait entrepris seule un voyage aux Indes dans les années 1900 – et revint avec une belle fortune, assurant ainsi la sécurité financière de ses descendants pendant 4 générations. Impressionnée par tant de dextérité, Jeanne insista tant et si bien auprès de ses proches pour qu'ils ne la désignent plus que par son nouveau patronyme qu'au bout de 6 mois, elle était devenue _Jane_ aux yeux de tous.

Chose plus intrigante encore, la mère de Jane l'aïeule se prénommait Wendy – tout comme la Wendy de _Peter Pan_, son livre favori.

Aussi loin que Jane puisse se souvenir, Peter Pan avait toujours fait partie de ces livres qu'elle pouvait lire encore et encore sans jamais se lasser. Il avait laissé une telle impression sur elle que du haut de ses 7 ans, elle fit une promesse avec elle-même celle de ne jamais – _jamais!_ cesser de croire aux fées.

C'est pourquoi elle se tenait devant sa fenêtre, comme tous les soirs depuis ses 7 ans, et, regardant directement les étoiles – elle cherchait toujours la deuxième à droite – s'apprêtait à dire la petite phrase qui la tenait accrochée à ses rêves : ''Je crois aux fées''.

Cependant, elle attendit sagement la fin du douzième coup de minuit avant de prononcer sa _formule magique_. Elle souhaitait marquer le coup. Ce serait la première chose qu'elle dirait en tant qu'adulte.

A la fin du dernier coup, elle ouvrit la bouche... mais les mots ne sortirent pas immédiatement.

Elle allait finalement entrer dans le monde adulte. Et dans quel état! Ses bases pour commencer sa vie? Des études instables. L'idée même de parvenir à trouver un travail, d'obtenir une carrière, commençait à relever du conte de fée... Qu'allait-elle devenir, à l'âge de 25 ans, 30 ans, 45 ans? Elle préférait ne pas l'imaginer. L'incertitude oppressante du futur lui donnait le vertige. L'avenir brillant de la famille, quelle blague – elle n'en avait pas hérité, chose certaine. Quelle angoisse de grandir dans un monde pareil.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Relevant la tête, elle lâcha du bout des lèvres :

"Je crois aux fées..." avant de rajouter, plus bas : "du moins, je pense que j'y crois encore...".

Elle fixa attentivement son jardin. Rien, comme d'habitude. Pas de fée lumineuse, pas de bateau de pirate parmi les nuages. Elle devrait être habituée, depuis le temps... Mais une petite part d'elle continuait encore et toujours d'espérer...

Elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, toute seule?"C'était sa cousine, Clara. Pour célébrer les 18 ans de Jane, toute la moitié de la famille était venue chez eux.

"Clara, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il est minuit passé!" Du haut de ses 13 ans, la petite la toisa, tentant de paraître plus grande.

"Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, d'abord.

- Mouais, tu es juste descendue prendre un verre d'eau, tout simplement." Ce qui lui fit gagner un regard assassin de la fillette. Elle souhaitait être prise pour _une grande, _comme toutes les petites filles de 13 ans.

"Mais n'empêche, tu parlais toute seule. Tu disais quoi? Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Rien d'important, Clara. Retourne dormir.

- Non, vraiment! Tu marmonnais un truc à propos de fées, ou un truc du genre..." Elle pouffa.

"Sérieusement, tu crois toujours à ces machins pour _bébés_? Tout le monde sait bien que les fées, ça n'ex-

- Non! Jane s'était précipitée pour lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche avant qu'elle ne prononce les mots fatidiques. Quand elle relâcha son emprise, sa cousine la fixait d'un air torve.

- Pff... Tu es vraiment superstitieuse, c'est ridicule!

- Et alors? En quoi ça t'embête? Ça ne te regarde pas, après tout."

Jane se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Soudain, elle cru voir... Non, serait-ce possible? Une petite lueur jaune flottait allègrement devant sa fenêtre. Un peu plus grosse qu'une simple luciole. Elle dut se pencher pour étudier la forme de plus près...

"Qu'est-ce que tu espères, Jane? Ce n'est qu'une bête luciole! "

Jane n'eut même pas l'envie de la faire taire. Elle était tellement absorbée par l'étude de la lueur qu'elle ne réagit pas immédiatement quand sa cousine marmonna :

"De toutes façon, les fées et tous ces machins, ça n'existe pas..."

Jane se retourna pour lui lancer un regard à la fois terrifié et furieux. Quand elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, la lueur était tombée à terre.


	2. Only forever

**Chapitre 2**

_« I live my life inside a dream_

_Only waking when I sleep_

_If I could sell my sorry soul _

_I would have it all »_

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!" Jane était aux abois.

"Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu sais quoi, tu es vraiment bizarre, Jane. Moi, je retourne me coucher. Je ne vais pas gâcher mon temps avec une cousine à moitié folle qui croit encore aux contes de fées. Grandis un peu!" Et, sur ces mots, elle partit.

Jane ne prêta que peu d'attention à ces insultes. "_Colère de jeune fille" _pensa t-elle. Ni une ni deux, elle ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre et se précipita dehors.

Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit esseulée au milieu de sa terrasse une petite forme, inerte. Et elle ne sût dire si elle en était incroyablement heureuse où profondément dévastée, mais il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une fée. D'une fée telle qu'on les décrit dans les livres d'enfants. D'une fée aux cheveux argentés, aux frêles ailes de libellule. D'une fée morte, à ses pieds.

Tombant à genoux, Jane laissa sa vue se brouiller suite aux larmes qui lui montaient inexorablement aux yeux.

Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé de cela. Toute sa vie, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'un signe que ses croyances étaient fondées. Et voilà qu'au moment où sa vie lui paraissait la plus sombre, apparaissait – littéralement – une lueur dans les ténèbres. Sauf que cette lueur était désormais partie, pour toujours. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de détester Clara – elle était trop déchirée par la douleur de voir ses rêves partis en fumée.

Combien de temps elle resta là, à pleurer la petite fée aux cheveux argentés, elle l'ignorait.

Lorsqu'elle cru voir une ombre se glisser parmi les nuages, elle n'y prêta guère attention, blâmant sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Cependant, quand elle entendit un sorte de souffle – comme un _whoosh_ – suivi de l'atterrissage souple d'un petit garçon, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence – il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux et découvrit la fée aux pieds de Jane. Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa alors fut tel que Jane eut peur que toute la maisonnée ne se réveille sur le champ – mais apparemment, personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'avait entendu. Elle dût se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Le petit garçon leva sur elle des yeux furieux.

"C'est de ta faute! Elle est morte de par ta faute!

- Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! Je le jure, je n'y suis pour rien!

- C'est_ faux_! Tu es une..." Il la dévisagea des pieds à la tête avec dégoût. "Tu es une _adulte!_

- Et alors? Oui, je suis une adulte, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de croire aux fées! Au contraire, c'est ma petite cousine qui a dit..." Elle ne put répéter ses mots, mais le garçon comprit.

Il la regarda longuement, sérieux. "Explique-toi."

"Depuis que j'ai 7 ans, il ne s'est passé une nuit sans que je n'annonce face à ma fenêtre que je crois aux fées. Il est vrai que depuis moins d'une heure, je suis une adulte, mais cela ne m'a pas empêchée de prononcer ces mêmes mots : "_Je crois aux fées"_, tout en y croyant avec toujours autant de ferveur qu'au premier jour."

Jane avait baissé les yeux, une fois arrivée à la fin de sa phrase. Elle s'était laissée emportée dans sa défense, car en vérité, elle avait _osé_ douter du réel de ses croyances aux fées et aux petits garçons qui volent dans les airs. "_Quelle idiote!" _Se morigéna t-elle.

N'empêche que le petit garçon avait l'air de la croire. Il monta un peu dans les airs avec aisance – _bon, sang, il est donc __**réel**__!_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser – et déclara :

"La fée que tu vois était descendue ici dans le but de rencontrer le plus vrai des croyants – la personne qui croit encore aux fées même à l'âge adulte atteint. Cette personne aurait vu alors son vœu le plus cher exaucé."

Jetant un regard vers la fée inerte, il ajouta : "Mais il est trop tard pour ça, maintenant. J'étais venu rencontrer le plus vrai des croyants – je suppose que c'est fait. Au revoir."

Alors qu'il faisait mine de commencer à partir, Jane sentit qu'elle devait l'en empêcher coûte que coûte.

"Attends! Même si la fée est morte, mon rêve peut encore s'exaucer !"

Curieux, il revint vers elle. Face à son visage déconcerté, elle s'expliqua :

"Mon rêve le plus cher – depuis toujours – est très simple. Je veux partir à Neverland."

Le petit garçon hésita.

"Tu en es sûre ? Tu es une adulte, désormais. Si tu y vas... c'est _seulement_ pour toujours.

- Ce n'est pas long du tout." répliqua Jane, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le sourire que lui rendit l'enfant était étincelant plein de petites dents de lait, prêtes à mordre le monde entier.

"Alors, qu'attendons-nous? Allons-y! Foi de Peter Pan, je t'amènerai à bon port!"

Jane s'était préparée – eh bien, toute sa vie – pour ce signal. Ni une, ni deux, elle demanda à Peter de l'attendre un instant et elle fonça dans sa chambre.

Quand elle ressortit, elle était vêtue d'une paire de leggings résistants, surmontés d'un simple débardeur et d'une veste en jean souple. Elle paraissait triomphante, ses rangers aux pieds et son sac à dos bien serré sur ses épaules.

En guise d'explication, elle glissa :

"J'avais depuis longtemps préparé mon kit de survie pour île déserte. Je pars ainsi à chaque fois que je prends l'avion". Elle avait vu _LOST_, après tout – elle devait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Peter la regarda sans trop saisir – _un __**avion**__? Ce genre de choses devait bien sûr lui être inconnu... _Néanmoins, il farfouilla dans son sac et saisit une poignée de poudre lumineuse.

"De la poussière de fée", se sentit-il obligé de préciser – bien que Jane savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

Peter ouvrit sa paume et souffla dans sa direction. Le cœur battant, Jane ferma les yeux et sentit la poussière se répartir sur son corps. Comment décrire ses sensations en ce moment? Son plus grand rêve se réalisait! Elle ne pouvait y croire, mais au fond, elle _savait_.

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'en ouvrant ses paupières, elle flottait.

Elle _flottait_! Rien qu'à l'appui de cette constatation, elle redoubla de joie – et la hauteur qu'elle prit n'en fut automatiquement que dédoublée.

Le garçon la laissa faire quelques tours et loopings dans l'air, l'observant d'un œil amusé. Quand elle eut fini, il lui tendit la main.

"Prête?"

Jane regarda derrière elle – juste une fois. Ce qu'elle vit ne fut pas sa maison, mais son avenir sombre, et las, et rempli de doutes, et qui l'attendait si jamais elle reposait les pieds sur terre. Peut-être commettait-elle la pire erreur de sa vie; mais au fond, elle avait la certitude de faire le bon choix. Elle se retourna vers Peter. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle n'eut qu'à répondre :

"Plus que jamais."

Et ils prirent leur envol.


	3. Mourir un autre jour

**Chapitre 3**

_« And I move slow and steady_

_But I feel like a waterfall »_

* * *

Cela faisait désormais assez longtemps que Jane avait rejoint Neverland et la troupe des garçons perdus. Bien sûr, il lui était impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps exactement : les jours, les semaines, les mois, avaient l'air de s'écouler à leur propre guise sur l'île. Mais après tout, qu'avait elle à faire du temps qu'elle passait au pays imaginaire?

En souriant, elle se rappela des mots de Peter : "_C'est seulement pour toujours..."_ Et ça lui allait très bien.

Elle se souviendra toujours de son arrivée et de la découverte de l'île : suite à un vol inoubliable parmi les étoiles, Peter et elle atteignirent enfin la deuxième étoile à droite – l'étoile qu'elle regardait de loin, songeuse, autrefois.

Et tandis que deux nuages s'écartèrent, elle la vit enfin : l'île de Neverland, scintillante sous les cieux. De là-haut, elle pouvait tout voir : l'arbre aux fées, le lagon des sirènes, et même le redoutable arbre-aux-pendus... Elle en eu le souffle coupé pour un instant. Et en avait presque oublié comment voler, de sorte que Peter dût la rattraper!

Ce dernier lui fit découvrir l'île en long, en large, en travers. Après tout, tout est tellement plus facile quand on peut se permettre de voler ! Chaque jour réservait son lots de surprises différentes de la classique chasse au trésor à l'échange du calumet de la paix avec la tribu indienne, Jane n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer – ou de penser à ce qu'elle ferait le lendemain.

Elle s'était rapidement entendue avec les garçons perdus. Elle avait l'expérience du baby-sitting, et au vu de son âge _avancé_, le rôle de "mère" lui revint automatiquement. Mais bien sûr, c'était juste pour « faire semblant ». Elle passait en vérité plus de temps à partager leurs jeux qu'à leur courir après pour qu'ils finissent leurs assiettes.

Et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver face à leurs bouilles rieuses. Bien que certains aient environ l'âge de Clara, d'aucuns n'étaient aussi insupportables! Loin d'être blasés comme tant d'enfants de nos jours...

Mais parfois, Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la différence d'âge entre elle et les enfants.

Malgré son désir d'insouciance, de vivre dans un univers plus simple, elle n'en avait pas moins passé 17 ans de sa vie dans un autre type de monde. Un monde qui demandait aux enfants de grandir vite, et aux adolescents de devenir des hommes du jour au lendemain. Jane avait été sensible à cela, et à l'aube de ses 18 ans, elle n'était plus une enfant dans l'âme, mais une femme faite.

Après tout, n'avait-elle pas fait preuve de plus en plus de sagesse et de maturité avec l'âge ? N'avait-elle pas dû abandonner les jeux de marelle de la maternelle pour jouer à d'autres types de jeux, parfois plus cruels, au collège, puis au lycée ? En un mot : elle avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge des choses simples, et aspirait désormais à une certaine communion spirituelle plus élaborée que celle des enfants de moins de 13 ans.

Ainsi, à l'encontre de tous ses efforts, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle croyait toujours aux fées, mais n'en était pas moins... _une adulte_ pour autant.

C'est dans ces moments qu'elle partait alors au milieu de la nuit, marcher le long du sable et le nez levé vers les étoiles. Ces petits instants étaient quelque chose juste à elle, qui lui permettaient de se ressourcer, au calme, après une journée parmi les piaillements des enfants perdus.

Assise sur une roche, elle se leva soudain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Neverland installée en haut des nuages – depuis son arrivée, en fait... Et encore, elle n'avait pas assisté à cette vue panoramique _de nuit_. Prenant donc son envol, elle alla s'installer sur un nuage fort moelleux, et contempla la vue.

Sous ciel nocturne, le pays imaginaire paressait encore plus mystérieux, plein de magie et de secrets. Elle pouvait voir la lueur de centaines de fées dansant après de leur arbre, et les étoiles se chargeaient d'éclairer le reste.

Face à cette vue, Jane éprouva un véritable repos au plus profond d'elle-même. C'est ainsi que sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa doucement dans les bras de Morphée...

Et fut réveillée presque aussitôt par le choc de son contact brutal avec l'eau. Visiblement, on ne pouvait dormir et voler à la fois ! Sortant vite la tête de l'eau, Jane recracha sans élégance la tasse qu'elle avait manqué de boire.

Se débattant tant bien que mal, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour et analysa rapidement la situation. Elle se trouvait bien loin du rivage, mais à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait, imposant parmi l'infini étendue glacée, un gigantesque bateau pirate. Non sans effroi, Jane reconnut le nom s'étalant en lettres dorées sur le côté du navire : le _Jolly Roger._

Que lui restait-il à faire? Elle ne pouvait voler à nouveau, puisqu'elle avait été rincée de toute poussière de fée une fois tombée à l'eau. D'un côté, elle pouvait envisager une mort lente parmi les eaux froides du pays imaginaire en tentant de rejoindre la côte... Ou d'un autre côté, elle pouvait envisager le plan - non moins suicidaire - de rejoindre le bâtiment pirate.

Son choix fut vite fait. Mieux valait une morte rapide, avec panache, après tout. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin, autant rencontrer des pirates, des vrais, comme dans les films ! (Même si cela signifiait périr de par leur main.)

Comment monter à bord ? Elle ne pouvait distinguer aucune échelle, aucun cordage, lui permettant de grimper. De plus qu'aurait-elle fait une fois sur le pont, à la vue de tous ? Non, il lui fallait faire les choses en grand, plutôt que de se faire égorger comme une vulgaire voleuse.

"Ohé, du bateau !" cria t-elle. Une tête sortit du dessus du pont pour voir d'où provenait cet appel. Jane la héla aussitôt :

"Vous! Oui, vous! Pourriez-vous m'assister? Je suis en fort fâcheuse position... Je pensais que vous seriez assez aimables de me laisser rejoindre votre bateau - avant que je ne fasse une crise d'hypothermie."

L'homme eut l'air surpris -et il y avait de quoi! Il se retourna – pour discuter avec d'autres membres de l'équipage, sans doute. Elle en saisit quelques bribes :

_"Le capitaine ne laisserait pas quelqu'un monter à bord comme ça..._

_- Et si c'était une espionne ?_

_- Une espionne aussi peu discrète ? On aura tout vu !_

_- Mais quand même, je me demande si..."_

Bon, ça risquait de prendre du temps. Jane décida d'accélérer les choses.

"Oh, non!" cria t-elle d'un air aussi désespéré que ses talents d'actrice le lui permettaient.

"Que vois-je? J'ai bien peur que... Mais oui! Ce sont... _des sirènes!"_

Puis, s'agitant d'un air désemparé :

"Je vais mourir! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît! Les sirènes se rapprochent! … Je ne veux pas mourir tuée par du _poisson_! Au secours, à l'aide!"

Visiblement, ces cris d'urgence eurent plus d'effet que la menace d'une mort lente. Sitôt dit, une échelle à cordes fut balancée au-dessus du pont. Jane n'eut plus qu'à s'y agripper et à monter, toujours hébétée que son plan ait fonctionné.

Arrivée sur le pont, elle fut accueillie par l'ensemble de l'équipage, la dévisageant d'un air pas si menaçant que ça, mais tout de même - peu chaleureux, pour le moins que l'on puisse dire. A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la foule s'écarta d'un même mouvement, parcourue d'un murmure :

_"Le capitaine...!"_

Le capitaine en question était en train de traverser furieusement la foule qui peuplait le pont. Ses lourdes bottes faisaient résonner le moindre de ses pas conquérants, d'une façon qui imposait le respect. Jane aperçut le mouvement d'un long manteau rouge et le reflet étincelant d'un crochet acéré. Aussitôt après suivit un rugissement.

"Qui _**ose**_ causer tant de désordre au sein de mon équipage ?"

Personne n'osa rien dire – Jane encore moins. Le capitaine finit enfin de parcourir la distance qui le séparait d'elle. Elle devait être belle à voir, tiens, trempée jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux auburn ruisselant sur son visage dégoulinant... et elle n'avait pas une seule arme pour se défendre. Elle se résigna.

"Faites en sorte de m'offrir une mort rapide, au moins..." Elle ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, mais l'avait fait quand même. Au point où elle en était, de toute façon, une gaffe de plus, une gaffe de moins...

Le capitaine la dévisagea longuement. Il avait les yeux plus bleus que bleus – myosotis, en fait. On pourrait facilement se noyer dans ces yeux.

Quand il desserra enfin les dents, ce fut pour déclarer :

"Qui vous a parlé de vous offrir quoi que ce soit? Il serait dommage de vous tuer sans pour autant savoir ce qui vous amène parmi notre - il eut un geste évasif pour désigner ses alentours – _fière_ compagnie." S'abaissant à son niveau, il se rapprocha pour placer son crochet bien en vue, face à elle.

"Dites-moi. Que voulez-vous donc pour venir de façon aussi cavalière perturber mon équipage ?

- Je m'en serais bien gardée, si je n'étais pas tout simplement tombée à l'eau comme une débutante.

- Tombée à l'eau ? Je ne vois aucun navire aux alentours, à part le nôtre.

- Comment je suis tombée est sans importance. Je suis ici sans autre dessein que celui de sauver mon humble personne."

Elle connaissait trop l'enjeu du secret de la poussière de fée pour laisser entendre au capitaine qu'elle avait la capacité de voler.

A ce moment-là, un matelot s'empressa d'ajouter : "C'est vrai! Elle allait s'faire avoir par des sirènes, captn' – donc, on l'a r'montée, vous voyez? C'est qu'ç'aurait été moche qu'elle s'fasse tuer, 'comprenez?"

Hook répondit en rugissant :

"Imbéciles! Il n'y a pas de sirènes à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde! Vous vous êtes faits berner par cette simple fille?"

Se retournant vers Jane, il la saisit par les cheveux pour rejeter sa tête en arrière – offrant ainsi sa gorge à la lame de son crochet. Le sang commençait à perler.

"Déjà un mensonge... à peine montée à bord! Vous pensiez vous jouer encore de nous longtemps, Mademoiselle?" Il la tenait fermement, sans qu'elle ne puisse songer à se débattre. Susurrant à son oreille d'une façon doucereuse qui l'écœurait, il continua :

"Maintenant, dites-nous donc, avant de mourir une créature aussi sournoise que vous a t-elle un nom qu'elle souhaiterait partager - par souci de postérité?

- Jane, hoqueta t-elle. Mon nom est Jane."

Là-dessus, son détenteur relâcha son emprise. "Jane... La fille de Wendy?" La regardant désormais d'un œil nouveau, il ajouta : "Il est vrai qu'une certaine ressemblance physique se dénote..."

Il la dévisageait à présent avec intérêt, alors que celle-ci le fixait sans comprendre.

"J'avais... J'avais pour ancêtre une dénommée Wendy, effectivement. Une Wendy qui a eu pour fille une Jane. Mais mon véritable nom est _Jeanne_, quoique je me fasse appeler Jane pour honorer mon aïeule."

Elle voyait que cette déclaration éveillait tout un nouvel intérêt chez le capitaine, mais elle-même n'osait réaliser... Elle dût demander.

"Voulez-vous dire que vous avez connu mon ancêtre, Wendy? Il s'agissait bien de la Wendy dont on parle dans les livres?

- Aye, une Wendy est venue à Neverland. Pan l'avait emmenée ici. Plus tard, c'est sa fille, Jane, qui est venue. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que Pan ne ramène plus personne, soudainement." Ses yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent sur elle. "Jusqu'à présent, en tout cas."

Jane était trop sous le choc pour réaliser que le capitaine avait aisément deviné d'où elle venait et _qui _l'avait emmenée._ Cela se confirmait. Elle serait la descendante de Wendy Darling?_


	4. Living with pirates

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long, cette fois! Je vais en effet à partir de maintenant écrire des chapitres plus longs pour éviter de trop sectionner l'histoire en petits morceaux. De ce fait, la parution sera un peu plus longue - de plus, je traduis simultanément cette fiction en anglais. Merci de votre patience et compréhension, et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_« But I am not not a number, not a name,_

_But I am _

_But I am_

_But I am_

_a carefully laid-plan »_

* * *

Le capitaine avait insisté pour qu'on l'installe confortablement, vu son "importance stratégique". Trop heureuse d'être toujours en vie malgré les risques qu'elle avait pris jusqu'à présent, Jane aurait volontiers accepté de dormir dans le premier tonneau vide venu, s'il le fallait.

Loin de se retrouver dans la soute ou dans un recoin abandonné du navire, on avait fait aménager une cabine à sa propre disposition. Quoique qu'assez exiguë, elle lui était entièrement réservée. Elle avait déjà eu de la chance de ne pas être reléguée aux hamacs aux côtés des autres matelots.

Mais Jane n'avait pas le temps de se prélasser. Elle était dévorée par trop d'inquiétudes et de questions pour cela! Ainsi, sa propre famille descendait de …

Non! Elle n'osait trop s'avancer dans ses conjonctures. Avant de faire des conclusions à la hâte, il lui fallait revêtir son ''costume mental'' de Sherlock Holmes et partir à la recherche d'indices.

De ce qu'elle se remémorait, le nom de jeune fille de Wendy n'apparaissait pas sur son arbre généalogique – sur sa branche de l'arbre, elle était déjà "Wendy Gillen", épouse de Francis Gillen (riche banquier Londonien d'origine Irlandaise).

Puis, s'il s'agissait vraiment de Wendy Darling, pourquoi Peter Pan avait-il cessé d'emmener ses filles, puis petites-filles, et arrières-petites-filles... au pays imaginaire chaque printemps? C'était pourtant écrit ainsi dans le livre de J.M. Barrie!

Elle aurait dû être au courant, si les femmes de la famille avaient pour tradition de partir à Neverland étant petites! Quoique... Le capitaine avait bien mentionné le fait que Peter avait emmené sur l'île la fille de Wendy, puis ses filles, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup, plus rien. Pourquoi?

Quoi qu'elle cherche pour résoudre son mystère, une personne devait posséder des réponses : le chef de l'équipage.

Par un timing parfait, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un (elle reconnut rapidement le pirate préféré des enfants, Smee) vint frapper à sa porte, l'informant qu'elle était conviée à une entrevue spéciale avec le capitaine. Merveilleux! Elle pouvait enfin poser ses questions d'ordre généalogique – du reste, comme son implication avec Peter Pan, elle saurait aviser au mieux... ou du moins, elle espérait.

Et c'est ainsi que Smee la mena devant une porte portant l'inscription: "Jas. Hook". Nul besoin de frapper : la porte était déjà entrouverte, et derrière se trouvait le capitaine Hook, en train d'interpréter une de ses compositions au clavecin. Elle pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une composition personnelle rien qu'à l'aide des paroles, à base de "_meurtres_", "_éviscérer_", et "_canons_".

En passant outre de ces paroles peu orthodoxes (à la réflexion, même _La Marseillaise_ n'est pas moins violente), la mélodie avait du charme et la voix du chanteur - tout autant.

Elle se tenait au pas de la porte, les mains jointes devant elle, écoutant attentivement et attendant son tour. Il acheva son morceau par une glissée rapide le long du clavecin, et se tourna d'un même mouvement vers elle, le crochet en l'air.

"Ma chère Jane. Bienvenue. J'espère que vous êtes à l'aise dans vos appartements?" D'un coup d'œil, il congédia Smee qui hocha la tête vivement et partit en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Puis, reportant son regard sur Jane, il la dévisagea de haut en bas. "Vous avez l'air bien mieux portante qu'hier."

- J'ai été plus que comblée, répondit Jane en toute sincérité. En vérité, je n'en attendais pas tant. Mais vous ne m'avez pas invitée dans le but de discuter de ma santé et du confort de ma cabine, assurément."

Les yeux du capitaine se plissèrent. "Je constate que vous êtes quelqu'un de perspicace. Voilà qui me plaît. Bien, installons-nous à table, si vous le voulez bien." Malgré sa demande polie, il avait parlé d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au refus.

Jane s'assit donc au bout de la table et le capitaine à l'autre – entre eux se trouvait un amas de plats bien plus élaborés que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, venant d'un bateau pirate. Crabe, langouste, salades... Tout y était. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis plus de 24h – à part quelques fruits divers partagés avec les garçons perdus – et qu'elle avait, en conséquence, une faim de loup.

Hook commençait à se servir un verre de vin, elle en profita donc pour se servir une bonne dose du premier plat qui lui tombait sous la main – des coquilles St. Jacques, apparemment – avant d'en manger goulûment.

"Ainsi, vous travaillez pour Pan." Jane faillit recracher sa bouchée. Ainsi, il attaquait le sujet directement! Il continua :

"J'ai songé qu'une personne aussi perspicace que vous savait à quoi s'attendre en venant ici. Je ne souhaite pas perdre mon temps à tourner autour du pot." Se penchant en avant, il la fixa droit dans les yeux. "Alors ?"

Jane était prise au dépourvu. Elle savait qu'il finirait par lui poser cette question, mais pas comme ça, tout de go!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer à altérer sa version des faits que déjà, elle débitait toute son histoire : la mort de la fée à sa porte, la vie avec les garçons perdus, sa chute depuis les nuages... _Et voilà l'exacte raison pour laquelle elle avait échoué ses concours oraux. Trop honnête et pas assez réfléchie._

Hook l'écoutait attentivement, sans perdre une goutte de son récit. Quand elle eut fini, il dit finalement :

"Je dois m'avouer un peu déçu. Rien que je n'eusse déjà deviné – à quelques détails près, évidemment. Nous nous étions habitués à recevoir de visites des jeunes amies de Pan. A chaque fois, nous avons tenté d'en extrapoler le potentiel pour finir par détruire Pan une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais, comme vous avez dû le constater, cela n'a jamais porté ses fruits." Il s'interrompit pour avaler une gorgée de vin. "Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suppose qu'il en sera de même avec vous."

Jane était sous le choc. Ainsi, son aventure – l'aventure de sa vie – n'avait-elle rien d'intéressant aux yeux du capitaine?

"Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi?" Le capitaine la considéra avec intérêt, puis répondit comme s'il s'était attendu à une telle question.

"Si vous souhaitez rester fidèle à Pan, informez-m'en maintenant, plutôt que de nous mentir, puis de nous trahir ensuite. Nous vous laisserons repartir sans même tenter de vous convaincre à rejoindre notre cause. Cela nous épargnera des ennuis de préparations logistiques inutiles.

- Et si c'était le cas, vous me relâcherez pour me suivre jusqu'à ce que je vous mène à mon insu chez Pan. D'un certain point de vue, je suppose que c'est plus logique de suivre quelqu'un qui se croit innocent que quelqu'un qui a pleinement conscience de trahir un ami."

Cette réponse eut pour mérite de sidérer le capitaine... qui finit par lâcher un rire creux.

"Je vois qu'il est bien difficile de vous berner, mademoiselle!

- Disons juste qu'une requête aussi grosse de votre part ne pouvait qu'avoir l'air suspecte. Relâcherez-vous de façon aussi facile une amie de Peter? J'en doute fort.

- Soit. Je suppose donc que vous allez refuser de partir dans le but de protéger votre jeune ami Pan... Mais que vous reste-il alors comme choix? Rester ici? Jamais mes hommes n'accepteraient que le Jolly Roger héberge une femme qui ne soit ni pirate, ni otage. Que décidez-vous donc?" Il eut un petit sourire en coin ironique, tout en sirotant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Jane prit un instant pour réfléchir. Elle vit le choix que le capitaine lui offrait – un choix qui n'en était pas un, évidemment. Sa seule option était donc de devenir une pirate. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre? Il avait raison : jamais elle n'accepterait de repartir Jane était trop certaine qu'elle serait alors suivie jusqu'à ce qu'elle les mène – à son insu - jusqu'à Peter. Et quand à l'option de devenir otage, bizarrement, elle n'était pas tentée.

Et, d'un autre côté, la vie sur un bateau pirate était quelque chose de _nouveau_. C'était connu : elle adorait le changement. Et la vie sur le_ Jolly Roger,_ composé d'adultes, pouvait s'avérer plus enrichissante que sur l'île, où elle était entourée d'enfants en permanence. Encore une fois, sa décision fut faite rapidement.

"En restant ici en tant que pirate, je gagne plus au change. Je tacherais donc de vous aider de mon mieux... Mais je refuse catégoriquement de devoir me battre contre Pan. Il n'est qu'un enfant, après tout."

Hook fit une légère grimace suite à cette précision. Certes, Peter était un enfant, mais c'était avant tout sa Némésis, un personnage sans cœur qui avait jeté sa main au crocodile il y a longtemps... Malgré tout, il accepta sa requête.

"C'est donc marché conclu. Vous êtes ainsi prête à rejoindre notre famille de pirates?

- Ce serait un honneur, mon capitaine."

Sur ce, Hook se leva pour lui resservir une coupe de vin, et ils trinquèrent au recrutement de Jane – qui avait choisi pour pseudonyme de pirate _Heartless Liz _ nom qui n'avait pas manqué de faire rire le capitaine. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter pour ne rien dire, et à descendre les bouteilles – même longtemps après que le repas fut terminé.

Puisqu'au bout de quelques bouteilles, Jane commençait à se sentir quelque peu faiblarde – elle avait toujours été une personne sur qui s'endormait sous l'emprise de l'alcool – Hook lui-même l'escorta, titubante, jusqu'à sa cabine. Jane se souvint, dans un coin de sa mémoire, qu'elle avait lu que le capitaine apportait une importance exagérée aux bonnes manières, et en sourit.

"Pourquoi ce sourire, mademoiselle?

_- S'il vous plaît_, je suis une pirate, désormais. Et pas une mademoiselle." Elle appuya son index sur son torse. "_Heartless Liz."_ ajouta t-elle.

Elle avait tendance à oublier les barrières physiques respectables, quelques verres passés – même quand elle était face à un personnage aussi dangereux que le fameux capitaine Hook. Heureusement, le capitaine avait l'air de partager le même problème, et en passa outre mesure. Il lui rendit son sourire, étant légèrement gris lui aussi. Jane remarqua qu'il se tenait assez près d'elle, finalement. Peut-être un petit peu trop, puisqu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du rhum et du tabac qui émanait de sa personne.

"Dans ce cas, bonsoir..." Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Laissant son regard glisser vers sa chevelure auburn, il saisit distraitement une de ses mèches, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. "...mademoiselle la pirate." Puis, faisant quelques pas en arrière, il effectua un semblant de courbette courtoise, et tourna les talons vivement en direction de sa cabine, la laissant seule devant sa porte, le cœur battant et les joues rouges.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que_ ça?"_ Elle mit rapidement le comportement du capitaine – son _supérieur,_ désormais – sur le compte du vin.

Une fois rentrée, Jane eut à peine le temps de s'affaler sur son somptueux lit et de remarquer qu'elle avait complètement omis de demander au capitaine des précisions sur les jeunes filles qu'avait emmenées Peter Pan et si, oui ou non, elles avaient un rapport avec elle, que déjà elle dormait à poings fermés.

Elle s'éveilla le lendemain accompagnée d'un léger sentiment de confusion, tel qu'on l'éprouve à chaque fois qu'on se réveille dans un endroit nouveau.

Désormais complètement dégrisée, elle se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se trouvait seule sur un bateau rempli de pirates! Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Jane prit une inspiration et analysa la situation. Pour le moment, elle était installée confortablement dans une cabine lui étant réservée, s'était réveillée reposée après une bonne nuit de sommeil... et, plus important encore, elle était toujours en vie, saine et sauve. Elle inspecta un moment ses environs, et profita du fait qu'une nouvelle journée s'annonçait, pleine de nouveautés et de découvertes.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se lever et les premières lueurs du jour baignaient la pièce d'une douce chaleur. D'après la position du soleil, il devait être environ 6 ou 7 heures du matin mais comment être sûre, dans un pays aussi inattendu et farfelu que Neverland? Elle resta là un instant, regardant le soleil et son reflet apaisant sur la mer.

En haut, sur le pont, on commençait déjà à s'agiter. Marins et moussaillons travaillant ensemble, briquant le pont, s'occupant des voiles, et _que sais-je encore._ Jane se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée... quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une lettre, déposée sur sa commode. La dépliant avec soin, elle lut :

_"Mademoiselle,_

_Le Capitaine m'a informé de votre situation. En tant que second sur ce navire, je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi notre équipage. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas familière à nos habitudes pour cela, rejoignez-moi sur le pont dès que vous serez réveillée (j'ai jugé qu'il vous fallait vous reposer après vos émotions fortes d'hier)._

_Mr. Smee"_

Jane replia la lettre. Smee avait dû la déposer là pendant qu'elle dormait, sans la réveiller. Voilà qui était plutôt galant, venu de la part d'un pirate. Encore une fois, ceux-ci devaient être quelque peu différents des pirates historiques, non? Si elle s'était retrouvée sur un bateau pirate au 17ème siècle (encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils acceptent des femmes sur le navire!), elle n'aurait jamais été traitée avec tant de soins –_ loin de là_! frissonna t-elle.

Décidant de ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps Smee, elle se leva en sautant de son lit et atterrissant – comme à son habitude – sur ses deux pieds. Elle jeta un œil rapide dans le miroir posé sur sa commode. Attachant ses cheveux à la hâte, elle se jeta un peu d'eau sur le visage grâce à la bassine mise à sa disposition puis ouvrit sa porte et se dirigea vers le pont.

Là, elle fut aussitôt dévisagée par une bonne cinquantaine de paires d'yeux curieux. Elle fut tentée de baisser les siens et de rougir, n'étant pas accoutumée à être l'objet soudain de tant d'attention, mais elle garda la tête haute et s'efforça de sourire cordialement. Elle se tourna vers un pirate à sa droite – un homme avec des mains cousues à l'envers! Et lui demanda, de son plus beau sourire :

"Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve Mr. Smee? Il m'a demandé de le trouver sur le pont. Oh, au fait : je suis Jane, et je rejoins l'équipage." Elle eut bien tendu sa main pour serrer la sienne, mais elle s'en ravisa, ne voyant trop comment il aurait accompli ce geste... A ce moment-là, elle entendit derrière elle un jovial :

"Mademoiselle Jane! Vous êtes déjà sur pied! Merveilleux!" la sauvant ainsi de son embarras social.

Il continua :

"J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire! Concrètement, je vais vous faire faire le tour du navire, puis je vous indiquerais les différentes tâches que nous pourrions vous inculquer. Oh, il y a tellement à faire, Mademoiselle, puisque notre équipage se réduit de jour en jour à cause des attaques de Pan!"

_Vraiment ?_ Songea t-elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle était ici, jamais Peter n'avait encore attaqué le bateau pirate. Ces "attaques" devaient sans doute être surtout des _ripostes_ face aux nombreux plans de Hook pour attraper Pan une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle était là, Peter ne tarderait pas à la chercher, puis à attaquer le Jolly Roger... Il faudrait qu'elle trouve en plan pour éviter que cela ne se produise.

En compagnie de Smee, elle visita tous les recoins du bateau, puis il la présenta en bonne et due forme au reste de l'équipage. Il lui assigna quelques tâches – nettoyer et rangement des armes, séparer les tonneaux de rhum des tonneaux de poudre à canon, briquer le pont... Elle travailla tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, elle faisait déjà partie de l'équipe.

Elle parla avec un nouveau compagnon – John le Terrible – de son nouveau nom de pirate, "_Heartless Liz"_. Il l'informa cependant :

"Ah, mais, mam'zelle Jane, on mérite son nom de pirate que en se battant!" Face à son air déconfit, il ajouta : "Mais on se battra bientôt, z 'inquiètez pas! Demain, on va rechercher un trésor sur l'île on va trouver des indiens, et ce s'ra chouette, vous verrez!"

Jane était ragaillardie. Evidemment, voilà qu'une chasse au trésor semblait être bien plus intéressante que les corvées marines...

/

Il faisait déjà sombre une fois toutes les corvées achevées. Regagnant sa cabine, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas croisé le capitaine de la journée. Il devait sans doute préparer son plan pour demain. Passant devant sa cabine, elle repensa à ce à quoi elle avait songé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle devait informer Hook – s'il ne le savait déjà – du fait que Peter viendrait sans doute la chercher. Et dans ce cas, que feraient-ils ? Jane prit une inspiration et frappa trois petits coups réguliers.

"Entrez." fit une voix autoritaire à l'intérieur.

Ouvrant la porte, Jane découvrit le capitaine écrivant quelque chose assis à son bureau.

"Vous souhaitiez me voir, Jane?" Son ton était affable, digne de son éducation à Eton, mais sonnait faux.

"Oui, Capitaine. Je songeais au moment où Peter viendrait – car il viendra – me chercher... Avez-vous un plan?"

Face à cette question, le capitaine eu un moment d'hésitation - que Jane attribua à de la surprise. Il était rare que le capitaine ne se fasse interroger sur ses plans.

"Voyons, vous me sous-estimez. Nous attendrons ce cher Pan avec attention – et nous attaquerons les premiers."

Cette déclaration envoya un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Jane eu alors l'occasion d'aborder un sujet qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps depuis la veille, elle avait eu le temps d'y repenser, alors qu'elle briquait le pont et rangeait les armes. Cette dernière déclaration de Hook était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour en être certaine.

"Ainsi, je ne sers que d'appât, n'est-ce pas? Hier, vos promesses pour faire de moi une pirate – de m'intégrer à l'équipage... étaient fausses." Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

"Vous cherchiez juste à me garder ici pour attirer Peter." Avec une certaine amertume, elle repensa à sa courtoisie, son amabilité de la veille... Tout ça n'était qu'un petit numéro pour gagner sa confiance, et rien de plus.

Hook eu un regard condescendant.

"Encore une fois, vous me prouvez votre prompte habilité à comprendre rapidement mes plans – plus rapidement que le reste de mon équipage, en tout cas." Soupirant, il lâcha sa plume et s'enfonça dans son siège.

"Regardez-moi, Jane. À quoi vous attendiez-vous? Je suis un pirate. Je mens, je triche, je trompe. C'est dans ma nature."

Jane ne sentait pas trahie, mais quelque peu... déçue. Sans le savoir, voilà qu'elle faisait face à ce que J.M. Barrie avait appelé "la première injustice", faisant sortir les filles et les garçons de l'enfance.

Elle avait été utilisée... ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Elle allait trouver un moyen pour dominer le jeu de Hook et l'empêcher de combattre Pan. Elle le faisait à la fois car elle ne haïssait pas Peter – elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé, ou qu'il risque de mourir par sa faute. D'autre part, elle ne voulait pas donner au capitaine la satisfaction de croire qu'elle pouvait être gagnée avec quelques flatteries et utilisée comme bon il pouvait lui sembler.

Elle se leva, digne. Cependant, avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Hook.

"Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas accueillie au sein de l'équipage par bonté de cœur. Cependant, laissez-moi quand même participer à la chasse au trésor, demain, sur l'île."

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans flancher. "Vous me devez bien ça." ajouta t-elle, plus déterminée que jamais.

Le capitaine eut un haussement de sourcils et se redressa. "Bien. Je suppose qu'avoir un peu plus de chair à canon ne sera pas plus mal, vu l'effectif réduit de mon équipage. Mais vous serez, bien entendu, surveillée. Puisque vous avez compris votre_ rôle _dans ce plan, vous saisissez tout l'intérêt que j'ai à ne pas vous laisser partir."

Jane le remercia d'un hochement de tête. "_Demain, _songea t-elle_, demain, je pourrais mettre mon plan à exécution."_


	5. Treasure hunt

**Chapitre 5**

_« Did they warn you_  
_Better shape up_  
_If you want to succeed »_

* * *

Jane se réveilla, légèrement courbaturée des corvées de la veille. Elle sauta du lit et enfila promptement ses leggings et son débardeur. Pas le temps de badiner. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le pont et trouva Smee qui l'attendait.

"Mademoiselle Jane! Grand jour, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Nous allons enfin trouver ce trésor que ce satané Pan nous a volé il y a plusieurs mois!" Il lui jeta une épée – l'une de celles qu'elle avait nettoyé la veille. Elle dût demander à Smee :

"Le capitaine m'a dit que quelqu'un me surveillerait pendant cette quête sur l'île. Savez-vous qui?

- Bien sûr! Pour votre sécurité, c'est John le Terrible qui restera à vos côtés."

_Pour ma ''sécurité'',_ persifla t-elle._ Évidemment. On croirait entendre le typique discours dictatorial..._

Mais elle était rassérénée. S'il s'agissait de John le Terrible, elle n'aurait pas grand-chose à craindre (malgré son nom) – elle était déjà devenue assez proche avec lui lorsqu'ils briquèrent le pont ensemble. Il serait assez facile de l'amadouer – plus encore que les autres, en tout cas.

Elle grimpa dans une barque avec John et Smee, et tous trois étaient armés de sabres ou d'épées. Tandis que leur petite embarcation se faisait descendre le long du Jolly Roger, et que ses compagnons se préparaient pour une éventuelle bataille, Jane, elle, se préparait mentalement. Son plan était simple, il devrait fonctionner... N'est-ce pas?

Déjà, Smee ramait en direction du rivage. Lorsque la barque se mit à glisser le long du sable, Jane était prête à dégainer et à partir à l'aventure – comme avec les garçons perdus... Sauf qu'ici, ce n'était pas pour faire semblant. Elle avait été briefée sur le déroulement de la mission. Ils devaient passer par le lagon des sirènes pour accéder au trésor, qui était caché dans le recoin d'une cave. Tout le danger reposait dans l'escalade du lagon – impossible de naviguer parmi les eaux, avec toutes les sirènes qui s'y trouvaient... Mais Jane ne comptait pas aller aussi loin. Avant d'accéder au lagon, ils devaient bifurquer parmi la forêt – s'amarrer trop près des sirènes était trop dangereux. Elle avait bien l'intention de se séparer du groupe avant qu'ils n'atteignent les sirènes et le trésor.

Ils randonnaient dans la forêt depuis 3 bons quarts d'heure sans trop d'encombres jusqu'à présent. Jane s'apprêtait à aller voir John d'un moment à l'autre. Alors, elle lui dirait - avec autant de talent possible pour l'amadouer - qu'elle devrait s'absenter un peu plus loin dans la forêt - peut-être en raison de quelques ''problèmes féminins'' (car les hommes avaient trop de tact pour demander des précisions). Ensuite, elle quitterait bien vite le groupe pour retrouver Peter.

Or, l'occasion ne se présenta pas. On entendit crier :

"Attaque d'indiens!"

Et Jane n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle était là, l'arme au poing, prête à trancher tout ce qui se présentait en temps qu'ennemi... Et elle eut bien fait : déjà, un indien de stature puissante lui fonçait dessus tel un berserker.

Jane n'avait jusqu'alors eu aucune altercation avec les tribus d'indiens qu'elle avait pu rencontrer avec Peter : cependant, elle devinait aux couleurs dont s'était peinturluré celui-ci qu'il provenait d'une autre tribu, bien plus dangereuse. Il portait à sa ceinture les scalps de ses ennemis – que Jane préférait ne pas compter.

Privilégiant la ruse à la force, elle choisit de maintenir solidement ses positions... et de pivoter sur le côté dès qu'il arriva à son niveau. Il trébucha alors qu'il abaissait sa hache – qui, sans rencontrer de corps à frapper, heurta le vide. Jane assomma le berserker de la poignée de son épée, le faisant tomber et à terre – et de façon à ce qu'il y reste un petit moment.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La meilleure des diversions se déroulait sous ses yeux : une bataille, sans organisation, entre pirates et indiens. La raison de la querelle l'importait peu : John le Terrible était en train de se débattre avec une jeune squaw – dont les talents de combat faisaient pâlir le plus enragé des pirates.

Jane fut soudain prise du besoin de vérifier si le capitaine s'en sortait de son côté. _Pourquoi ? Elle se fichait bien de ce qui devait lui arriver... _Mais elle regarda quand même. Hook en était venu aux mains avec le chef des indiens. Tous deux se livraient un combat redoutable, et pendant un instant elle cru que le capitaine allait faillir... Quand le capitaine lui asséna un lourd coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Elle cru voir le chef indien recracher une dent ou deux.

Personne d'autre ne lui prêtait attention. Ni une, ni deux elle s'échappa en direction de l'arbre creux où elle savait qu'elle trouverait les garçons perdus, avant que quelqu'un ne se soucie de son sort. Elle connaissait l'endroit comme le dos de sa main, désormais : elle l'avait parcourue assez de fois, à pied ou en volant.

Les branches lui fouettaient au visage, ses mains s'écorchaient au contact des ronces qu'elle devait écarter de son chemin, mais elle devait continuer de courir – courir plus loin encore et encore du champ de bataille – et de se rapprocher du seul endroit où elle était sûre de retrouver Peter. Plus elle pouvait mettre comme distance entre elle et les pirates, mieux c'était.

Finalement, elle arriva au pied d'un magnifique sycomore. Imposant parmi le reste des arbres de la forêt de Neverland, Jane avait toujours été marquée par sa beauté. Jane s'intéressait quelque peu à la botanique, et l'île était pleine de vertes surprises. Il s'agissait de l'arbre dans lequel les garçons perdus avaient décidé d'élire domicile. Assez étrangement, depuis tout ce temps, jamais Hook ni le reste de son équipage n'étaient parvenus à découvrir son emplacement... Peut-être que le sycomore n'était pas le seul arbre abritant les enfants, mais il s'agissait en tout cas du seul qu'elle connaissait.

Non sans jeter à nouveau un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie, elle tapa trois coups rapides sur le tronc, puis deux plus lents. Là-dessus, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds – littéralement – tandis la trappe (ou plutôt la ''porte'' comme aimaient l'appeler les garçons) permettant d'accéder au refuge s'ouvrait là où elle se trouvait.

Jane atterrit brutalement, non sans ressentir le coup d'un choc assez rude. Elle leva les yeux : tous les garçons perdus étaient au complet, la dévisageant d'un air hébété. Après un moment de flottement, c'est finalement le plus jeune, Tiny Tom, qui brisa le silence.

"Jane! Jane est revenue!" En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Jane se retrouva étouffée sous les embrassades et abasourdie par les cris de joie. Elle se prêta rapidement à l'humeur ambiante, oubliant un instant tout ce qui s'était passé lors des derniers jours, et même le fait qu'elle ait côtoyé toute la bande de pirates de Neverland.

Soulevant Tiny Tom en le prenant sous les bras, elle le fit tournoyer en riant avant de le reposer devant en elle et ébouriffa les cheveux des autres garçons.

"Alors, Jane? Demanda une voix connue au fond de la salle. Ou étais-tu passée?" Se retournant, elle découvrit Peter, les poings sur les hanches. Soudain, elle se rappela pourquoi elle était revenue.

"Peter. Laisse-moi t'expliquer..." Elle se rappela d'un coup que son audience était jeune. Alors, elle décida de transformer son récit pour que les garçons ne se lassent pas.

"En fait, asseyez-vous tous, les enfants. Je vais vous raconter une histoire : une histoire bien réelle, puisqu'il s'agit de ce qui m'est arrivé les jours précédents."

Ainsi, elle dévoila tout : sa chute du nuage, son arrivée sur le Jolly Roger – et comment les pirates qui l'avaient laissée monter n'étaient pas si malins que cela, en fin de compte – son plan pour leur échapper, la bataille avec les indiens... Elle évita cependant de dire comment elle s'était tout d'abord entendue avec le capitaine James Hook, et à quel point elle l'avait trouvé agréable, lorsqu'elle dîna avec lui lors de ses premiers jours sur le bateau. _Après tout, ça faisait juste partie de son plan_, se remémora t-elle.

A la fin de son récit, Peter se leva.

"Ah, les espèces de sales faces de rats moisies! Ils vont le payer, tu vas voir, Jane! On va te venger! Pas vrai les gars?

- **_Ouais!_**" Et déjà, les garçons criaient et courraient dans tous les sens. Jane était désemparée.

"Attendez les garçons! Stop, stop, stop!" Le silence se fut quasi-automatiquement.

"Peter, as-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de te dire? Personne ne m'a enlevée, ou torturée, ou quoi que ce soit! En fait, c'est tout l'opposé : ils m'ont _sauvée_! Vous n'avez pas besoin de me venger et de tuer qui que ce soit!"

C'était au tour de Pan et des garçons d'être désemparés. Peter prit un air renfrogné et, croisant ses mains dans son dos, fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

"Tu veux dire que... Personne ne t'a fait de mal? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient, au juste? Pourquoi t'avoir gardée?

- C'est bien là le seul tort qu'ils m'aient causé. Ils voulaient que je les rejoigne pour que tu viennes me chercher – et que Hook puisse enfin te vaincre. J'étais juste un pion dans son plan."

A cet instant, Jane eut une pointe de douleur face à l'amertume qui lui montait à la gorge. Elle prit un instant avant de reprendre la parole. "Donc, je me suis échappée avant que tu ne viennes me chercher sur ce bateau, pour qu'il ne t'arrive aucun mal." Jane déglutit avant de poursuivre. Elle allait devoir aborder le point le plus difficile.

"Peter, promets-moi... Promets-moi que tu ne t'approcheras pas du Jolly Roger. Car je dois y retourner.

- QUOI?! Firent les garçons perdus en cœur.

- Écoutez, je le _dois :_ autrement, les pirates vont revenir me chercher. Ils ont de fortes chances de me trouver, car en quittant la bataille, j'ai dû laisser des traces derrière moi. Et ils vous trouveront tous à mes côtés. Or, la dernière chose que je voudrais causer, c'est une terrible bataille..." Elle serra Tiny Tom à ses côtés. "…et si l'un d'entre vous se faisait blesser, ce serait par ma faute. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je suis désolée, Peter : je suis venue ici uniquement pour te prévenir de ne pas revenir me chercher. Mais, pour votre sécurité à tous, je ne dois pas – je ne peux pas – rester avec vous."

Les garçons perdus pleurnichaient tous, maintenant. Le jeune Max leva sur elle une paire d'yeux larmoyants.

"Alors, c'est adieu pour toujours, Jane?

- Pas pour toujours, gros bêta!" Elle lui pinça gentiment les joues. "Je resterais là-bas jusqu'à ce que le capitaine accepte de me laisser partir de son plein gré." Elle tentait de se monter rassurante, bien qu'au fond, elle-même en doutait. Si jamais il la laissait repartir, ce serait forcément pour la suivre jusqu'au repaire des garçons perdus.

Peter Pan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Jane, tu sais que je n'ai pas peur de combattre Hook!" Il brandit sa lame devant elle, fier et sûr de ne jamais être vaincu.

"Peter, je sais. Mais non seulement je m'inquiète pour toi, mais je m'inquiète surtout pour les autres. Regarde-les : Tiny Tom a six ans! Si tu y vas, ils te suivront, et certains n'ont jamais affronté de pirates ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils risquent d'y passer, et tu le sais. C'est pourquoi je l'interdis."

Peter ouvrit la bouche, hésita, la referma tenta d'ouvrir la bouche et se tut à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Jane profita de cette hésitation momentanée pour ajouter:

"Je croyais que tu allais me laisser le droit d'être brave à mon tour, Peter. J'ai bien le droit de jouer aux héros moi aussi, non?"

Même un garçon aussi têtu que Peter devait reconnaître qu'on ne refusait pas à quelqu'un sa part de gloire, s'il la désirait. Finalement, il fit preuve d'un peu de bon sens et accepta sa requête.

Jane sentit bien qu'il lui en coûtait de ne pas se battre avec Hook, mais elle peinait toujours à le voir comme autre chose qu'un petit garçon... Et elle craignait qu'il n'y ait une issue fatale à un tel combat. Si quelqu'un venait à mourir – même Hook - et qu'elle en était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la cause, elle ne saurait vivre avec ce poids sur ces épaules.

Peter lui demanda malgré tout de rester avec eux une dernière fois, quelques moments de plus. Jane accepta tout sourire.

Tandis qu'ils s'isolaient un peu du groupe, Jane lui exprima une dernière fois sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir emmenée à Neverland. Puis, elle songea à lui poser cette question qui la taraudait depuis son arrivée sur le bateau des pirates.

"Peter... Est-ce que tu te rappelles de Wendy? Et de sa fille, et de sa petite-fille? Il la détailla, de son regard innocents de petit garçon. Elle pouvait y lire qu'il faisait un grand effort de réflexion. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il finit par lâcher:

"Oui, je me souviens d'elle! Et des Darlings!

- Et ne leur avais-tu pas fait la promesse de les emmener à Neverland pour un ménage de printemps?

- Oui, oui! Mais tu veux en venir où, Jane?

- Tu venais toujours les chercher... Mais un jour, tu n'es plus jamais venu. _Pourquoi?"_

Peter eu l'air perdu pour un instant. Puis, il se souvint.

"Mais! C'est pas ma faute! Un jour, j'y suis retourné, mais la nursery avait disparu. Plus de fenêtre, rien. A la place, il y avait un gros bâtiment tout bizarre...!"

Ce fut à Jane d'écarquiller de grands yeux. Mais bien sûr! Sa famille était partie d'Angleterre dans les années 20: évidemment qu'il n'aurait pu retrouver de trace de Darlings dans toute la Grande-Bretagne!

Jane rit toute seule. Elle avait été si sotte de ne même pas avoir envisagé cette possibilité!

Peter, dans un accès de réflexivité surprenant, ouvrit ses yeux presque aussi grands que son sourire ébahi. "Tu veux dire que... tu es une des filles de Wendy? Ou de la dernière fille que j'ai ramené ici, Moira? C'est vrai qu'elle aussi était habillée bizarrement!"

_Moira..._ Il s'agissait effectivement de la dernière représentante de la lignée - Darling, maintenant qu'elle pouvait en être sûre - à avoir vécu en Angleterre dans les années 20, avant de déménager en France. Tout tombait sous le sens, avec ces éléments en main. Jane avait enfin élucidé le mystère de ses origines.

"Je ne suis pas la fille de Wendy, Peter, mais pas loin : son arrière-arrière-petite-fille, si je m'en souviens bien." Elle lui sourit, et lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Tu vas me manquer, Peter Pan. Merci d'être venu me chercher. Je suis sûre que Wendy serait fière."

Elle fit ses adieux en bonne et due formes auprès des autres enfants perdus. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait de ne pas les revoir, c'est avec une certaine tristesse qu'elle leur rappela qu'ils devait bien se brosser leurs dents après le repas, se laver les mains avant de manger... Finalement, peut-être qu'elle s'était laissée happer plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, par ce rôle de mère.

/

Elle avait quitté le refuge des garçons perdus depuis quelques temps et elle se dirigeait vers le lieu de la bataille – ou ce qu'il en restait. Elle s'était absentée depuis moins de deux heures... Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas remarqué son absence tant que ça ? Ce qu'elle vit lui fit aussitôt réaliser sa méprise. "Aïe." pensa t-elle, en contemplant le spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le capitaine aboyait des ordres à un rythme effréné, terrorisant les pauvres moussaillons qui les subissaient sans être trop sûrs de savoir comment faire. Elle distinguait clairement ce qu'il disait :

"Comment ça, disparue? Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir perdue comme ça, bande d'incapables! Où est le triple imbécile qui était chargé de la surveiller?" John-le-Plus-Si-Terrible-Que-Ca s'avança timidement.

"C'est donc toi, l'incompétent? Qu'as-tu as dire pour ta défense, vermine? Te rends-tu compte à quel point elle est essentielle dans notre plan pour détruire ce ridicule Pan?" Il crachait presque le nom de son ennemi juré, comme s'il s'agissait de la pire chose qui pouvait exister en ce monde. Et, aux yeux de Hook, il l'était sûrement.

"Eh ben, capt'n, c'est que les indiens sont arrivés tellement vit' qu'j'ai pas eu l'temps de bien la surveiller tout l'temps, capt'n... Et pis, j'devais m'battre, aussi...!"

Voyant le capitaine pousser un lourd soupir puis recharger son pistolet, démarche qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour le pauvre John, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'interposer.

"Arrêtez! Je suis ici!" Le capitaine interrompit son geste – John lâcha un soupir de soulagement – et se tourna vers elle. Un instant, un instant seulement, Jane crut voir une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux... _Mais c'est normal, après tout, _songea t-elle._ Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un pion précieux pour le bon fonctionnement de son plan. _Aussitôt après, son regard s'endurcit.

"Pardieu, partout nous cherchions, sans trouver de corps! Mes gens finissaient par croire que vous étiez prise en otage par les indiens!" Ici, la fierté de Jane prit le dessus.

"Vraiment, capitaine, vous pensez que je ne sers qu'à deux choses : servir de pion, ou me faire enlever? Figurez-vous qu'après avoir assommé un de mes assaillants, je suis partie à la recherche de secours. Et ne me reprochez pas de m'être enfuie : regardez-moi bien, car je suis de retour, et c'est de mon plein gré."

Jane avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait menti sans réfléchir, comme si c'était... naturel. A croire que les pirates finissaient par dépeindre sur elle. Le capitaine se rapprocha d'elle, suspicieux. Dans sa furie, il paraissait encore plus dangereux que d'habitude. Soudain, s'apercevant de quelque chose, il prit ses mains entre les siennes. Jane baissa les yeux sur ce qui avait pu attirer son attention. A son horreur, elle réalisa : Max lui avait fait des bandages pour ses écorchures, plus tôt, quand elle leur avait rendu visite. Le bandage avait été taillé dans un tissu que seul les enfants perdus utilisaient le même tissu dont les vêtements de Peter Pan étaient faits. Et Hook le savait.

Relevant les yeux, affolée, elle vit le capitaine qui épiait ses moindres réactions. Et si les bandages ne l'avaient pas déjà trahie, sa réaction s'était chargée du reste. Le courroux glacial du chef de l'équipage était pire que toutes ses crises de colères déchaînées. D'un ton plus froid que la mort elle-même, il annonça :

"Vous avez rendu visite à Pan... J'ignore ce que vous lui avez dit, mais je vous avait prévenue que vous auriez dû choisir votre camp." Il claqua des doigts. "Smee. Passez-lui les fers. Emmenez cette raclure de félonne dans la cale du Jolly Roger, où elle restera en temps que captive jusqu'à ce que son _cher_ Peter Pan ne vienne la chercher."


	6. No lights

** Chapitre 6**

_« Nice try_

_You cannot turn away but nice try »_

* * *

Dans sa cabine, James Hook faisait les cents pas. C'était là une habitude qu'il avait gagnée dans sa jeunesse, quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune officier de la marine parmi tant d'autres. _La marine_... Quand il y repensait, cela lui semblait presque irréel. Tout cela s'était déroulé il y a une éternité, au point qu'il avait fini par douter de la véracité de ses souvenirs. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps: les années d'abord, puis les mois, et enfin les jours; tous se mélangeaient et se ressemblaient.

C'est l'arrivée de Jane –_ la petite mécréante_, repensa t-il avec mépris – qui lui avait, pour ainsi dire, remis les pendules à l'heure, en lui rappelant l'existence du monde au-delà de Neverland; le _véritable_ monde. Son Angleterre natale, à quoi ressemblait t-elle maintenant? Combien de _siècles_ s'étaient déroulés depuis son absence?

Il secoua la tête d'un air résigné. Comme s'il pouvait ainsi se débarrasser de ses questionnements. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, face à sa fenêtre lui donnant une vue sur la mer. Il ne _pouvait_ sombrer dans la mélancolie. Pas tant qu'il n'avait réglé plusieurs problèmes - en priorité, celui de Mlle Jane Foreville. En y songeant, il se trouvait toujours aussi mortifié. Comment avait elle pu s'imaginer le tromper? Ce n'était pas la trahison qui l'avait blessé – il y était habitué, après tout... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi y repenser lui laissait un arrière-goût si amer?

Cette fois-ci, il croyait vraiment l'avoir mise dans sa poche. N'était-elle pas plus âgée que la plupart des amies de Pan? Sûrement, elle ne pouvait lui vouer une admiration enfantine – et encore moins une quelconque forme d'attachement sentimental tel que de _l'amour._ Dans ce cas, qu'avait elle à gagner à retourner le voir? Hook lui avait offert tout ce qu'il était en mesure de lui donner pour gagner sa confiance – une place parmi l'équipage, une cabine personnelle... Et, par l'Enfer, il l'avait même conviée dans ses propres appartements pour dîner!

Plus il y songeait, plus sa fureur montait en lui. Et la fureur n'étant pas propice à la réflexion, il enrageait plus encore de ne pas comprendre le comportement irrationnel de la jeune fille. D'un coup de crochet vif, il frappa sa table, espérant extérioriser sa rage. Après quelques instants, il tâcha cependant de reprendre ses esprits, de se calmer en inspirant profondément. _Calme-toi, Hook. Ne commence pas à perdre la tête pour une chose aussi... triviale,_ s'avisa t-il. Comment une simple jeune fille pouvait-elle le torturer au point de le détourner de ses tâches de capitaine? Il avait des cartes à étudier, des lettres à rédiger, des butins à partager... Il se mit en devoir de se concentrer sur la pile de parchemins devant lui.

Au bout d'une minute, il prit son chapeau et se leva. Hors de sa cabine, il croisa Smee.

"Capitaine ? Demanda ce dernier de façon presque ingénue.

- Hors de mon chemin, Smee. J'ai des affaires à régler avec une certaine personne."

/

Elle avait joué. Elle avait perdu. Elle l'avait su dès qu'on lui passa les fers et qu'on l'emmenait au _Jolly Roger_, non pas en tant que pirate, mais en temps que captive. Ainsi, après tant d'aventures, son histoire s'arrêtait _ici_? Elle avait tenté de prévenir Peter du piège que lui aurait tendu Hook, si jamais il venait la chercher sur le _Jolly Roger,_ la pensant alors prise en otage... Tandis qu'en réalité, elle était très bien traitée; et en tant que pirate, qui plus est. Elle avait même eu l'occasion de partager un dîner en tête-à-tête avec le capitaine!

_Le capitaine_... repensa t-elle désormais avec amertume. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert son double-jeu, terminé, le statut privilégié de Jane. Et le plus ironique dans tout ça était que maintenant qu'elle était_ réellement_ détenue en otage – là où une mission de sauvetage menée par Peter Pan aurait été la bienvenue – celui-ci ne viendrait pas la chercher, puisqu'elle le lui avait défendu – pour sa propre sécurité.

Jane observait désormais la prison dans laquelle elle était détenue. On l'avait jetée au fond d'une cale étroite et sombre, dont les murs étaient gorgés par l'humidité. Pas d'éclairage, ou presque: une minuscule lampe à huile posée quelque part lui permettait de distinguer les vagues contours de la cale, mais sans plus. Au moins, point de rats là ou elle était – non pas qu'elle en ait la phobie, mais elle avait plutôt peur pour ce qui était des rations qu'elle recevait; déjà maigres de base, elle ne pouvait se permettre de la partager avec des rongeurs.

De dessous le pas de la porte se glissait un mince rai de lumière – et les ombres des gardes qui passaient parfois devant sa prison pour lui glisser sa ration quotidienne. Chose étrange, il lui était difficile de compter les jours lorsqu'elle était sur l'île à s'amuser librement avec les enfants, or, ici, sans repères autres que l'arrivée de ses repas, elle pouvait exactement savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait été jetée ici. Trois jours précisément. Fut-elle un homme, une barbe lui aurait déjà poussé.

Elle soupira. Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de sa geôle, elle s'affaissa contre un mur et se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes repliées et ses avants-bras reposant sur ses genoux. La tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, elle se laissa sombrer dans ses pensées pour la énième fois. Elle repensait à la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était retrouvée piégée ici. Elle tenta cependant de ne pas désespérer. N'avait-elle pas malgré tout réussi à déjouer les plans du Capitaine ? Elle était parvenue à ce que les enfants ne foncent pas la tête baissée dans un piège, au moins.

Mais qu'en gagnait-elle, pour sa part ? Voilà qu'elle devait croupir ici, et le capitaine attendrait aussi longtemps que possible que Pan vienne la chercher. _Le fou_... Peter ne viendra jamais, non. Il restera loin de sa portée, lui et les autres enfants perdus. Même si elle n'y gagnait rien, elle savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité et que jamais ils ne tomberaient dans son plan grossier. Et cette pensée suffisait à la faire tenir.

Elle dût s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte, car c'est lorsqu'un furieux coup de pied fût asséné à la porte que Jane se réveilla. Elle avait les yeux encore un peu brouillés, mais nul besoin de voir pour savoir qui seul sur ce bateau se permettrait de se comporter de manière aussi intempestive.

"POURQUOI NE VIENT-IL PAS?" rugissait le capitaine en se ruant sur elle. La soulevant avec rudesse et la secouant par les épaules, il répéta : "Pourquoi? Que lui avez-vous dit, _sorcière_?" Jane, complètement réveillée à présent, se contenta de le fixer en souriant à moitié.

Ce qui ne fit manifestement qu'enrager Hook. Après l'avoir jetée à terre avec rage, il se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage.

"_Vous_!" l'accusa t-il, le doigt pointé sur elle. "_Vous_ avez espionné ce navire, vous avez eu vent de mes plans, d'une façon ou d'une autre!

- Pas besoin d'espionner, répondit-elle en retrouvant assez ses esprits pour fanfaronner; vous étiez tellement peu discret que même un gamin de 4 ans aurait pu deviner."

Elle entendit un claquement, mais ce n'est qu'en s'apercevant de la douleur provenant de sa joue qu'elle comprit que Hook l'avait frappée. _Encore une fois, elle avait joué, elle avait perdu, _songea t-elle_._ Mais que pouvait-elle perdre de plus, au point où elle était? Sa fanfaronnade était une des rares choses qu'elle possédait encore, après tout.

"C'est donc à ça que vous êtes réduit, capitaine? Continua t-elle. A frapper vos propres otages sans faire preuve d'aucun honneur?" Hook la dévisagea, impétueux. Il leva la main à nouveau... Puis se ravisa. Il se détourna d'elle, joignant main et crochet dans son dos. Elle attendit qu'il décide quoi faire.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il prit une inspiration et se tourna vers elle. Plus calmement, cette fois, il lui demanda :

"Que Pan refuse de venir à la rescousse de ses amis, cela ne s'est jamais vu. Que lui-avez vous dit pour qu'il ne daigne même pas d'inspecter le navire, comme à son habitude?

- Je lui ai dit de ne pas venir me chercher. Que j'étais bien traitée, ici. Cependant, c'était avant de savoir que vous alliez me jeter au fond d'une cale avec pour seule nourriture, du pain et un peu d'eau, lui asséna t-elle d'un ton assassin. Peter ignore cela. Vous pourriez encore attendre des mois que Peter ne se montrerait toujours pas. Votre plan a échoué, capitaine.

- Mais vous êtes revenue ici. Pourquoi?

- J'avais laissé des traces trop évidentes, répondit elle du tac au tac. Vous auriez pu me suivre et de ce fait, découvrir la tanière des garçons perdus. Je suis revenue en effaçant les traces qui auraient pu vous y mener."

C'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle était revenue, n'est-ce pas? Cependant, une voix en elle lui soufflait que ça ne devait pas être l'_unique_ raison... Elle préféra l'ignorer. Hook avait une dernière question à lui poser.

"Jane. Je vous avait tout offert. Une position confortable, une compagnie adaptée à votre âge – qu'aviez-vous à gagner en retournant voir Pan ? Je vous croyais plus... Plus _avisée _que cela."

Jane en eut presque le souffle coupé. Serait-ce... Serait-ce de la_ jalousie_? Elle préféra, cette fois-ci, ne pas utiliser cette remarque pour le provoquer à nouveau. Il avait l'air trop sérieux pour cela. Il scrutait avidement la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre cillement qui aurait pu se lire dans ses yeux, en attendant sa réponse comme la clé d'un mystère. Elle soutint son regard un moment. Puis, elle finit par mouiller ses lèvres - légèrement sèches - pour dire simplement :

"Ce sont des enfants, Hook. Des_ enfants_. Jamais je n'aurais pu les laisser tomber dans votre piège pour qu'ils se fassent massacrer. Dès que j'ai compris vos intentions, mon devoir était de les prévenir.

- Des _enfants_ ! Le capitaine s'étrangla. Des enfants _sans défense_, peut-être?" Il lui brandit son crochet sous le nez.

"Des enfants si innocents, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement innocents qu'ils peuvent estropier un homme et lui rire au nez en délivrant sa main aux crocodiles?! Avez-vous une idée, Jane, avez-vous seulement une_ idée_ de la douleur que l'on peut ressentir à la perte d'un membre? Oh, bien sûr, il y a la douleur physique – la gangrène qui menace de se développer, la cautérisation par le feu... Mais ce n'est rien, comparé au membre fantôme qui se réveille parfois. Et qui peut lancer _encore_ et _encore_, au point où la mort elle-même semble plus douce. Alors, pourriez-vous toujours considérer comme si_ innocents _des _enfants_ capables de telles choses?! Vous ne vous en doutiez pas, non?"

Jane en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Non, elle ne s'en était pas doutée. Incapable de soutenir son regard - si plein de rancœur - plus longtemps, elle détourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, alors que le capitaine lui retenait son bras et le serrait au point de couper sa circulation. Il la scruta un instant de plus, puis, maugréant des malédictions, la lâcha subitement pour quitter sa cabine d'un pas pressé.

Il claqua la porte si fort que la bougie s'éteint, laissant Jane dans le noir.


	7. Un marché

** Chapitre 7**

_« I'm higher than high_

_Lower than deep_

_I'm doing it wrong_

_Singing along »_

* * *

"Capitaine."

Hook avait entendu, mais ne daigna pas de relever la tête. Il avait pris une telle cuite que la gueule de bois du lendemain se révéla plus dure encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lui et ses hommes avaient célébré toute la nuit le succès de leur dernière chasse au trésor. Après le fiasco de la dernière fois, ils avaient récupéré leurs forces pour retourner une nouvelle fois au lagon des sirènes, et cette fois-ci, sans Indiens – ni de Jane dissidente – dans leurs pattes, ils avaient réussi. Ce fut une nuit mémorable, composée de chansons paillardes et de rhum coulant à flots. Cependant, Hook s'était retiré assez tôt, préférant la solitude de sa cabine pour terminer de se soûler sans qu'il ne perde la face et sa dignité au vu et au su de tous.

"Capitaine, répéta Smee. Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose."

Avec un effort monumental, Hook finit par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Il s'était – encore une fois – assoupi sur son bureau, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Le réveil ne s'avérait pas facile, son mal de crâne le lancinant déjà. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par concéder à Smee son attention.

"Qu'y a t-il, Smee? Lança t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Encore un membre de l'équipage que je dois faire sauter par-dessus bord, peut-être? Ou encore un qui réclame plus que son dû lors du partage du butin?

- Eh bien en fait, pas vraiment, cap'taine." Smee ôta son bonnet pour le tripoter entre ses doigts malhabiles. "Il s'agit de la fille... Elle est mal en point."

Hook crut d'abord avoir mal entendu. Sa dernière – et seule - entrevue avec elle remontait à plus de deux semaines, et il l'avait quittée après lui avoir parlé de la perte de sa main. Il se demandait toujours qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à lui révéler tout cela... et il s'était bercé dans l'espoir de finir par oublier sa présence ici. Pour ce faire, il avait interdit à ses hommes de la mentionner, sauf en cas de réel problème.

"Mal en point, répéta t-il, émergeant encore. Mal en point. Et alors? Elle peut bien crever, pour ce que je sache. Smee, dois-je vous rappeler que la seule raison pour laquelle je la garde ici? Pour qu'elle ne puisse révéler à Pan et ses maudits sauvageons nos secrets et nos plans?" _Et surtout, pour que je ne témoigne pas de quelconque faiblesse ou de générosité en la laissant partir,_ ajouta t-il mentalement.

Smee tripota son bonnet avec encore plus de nervosité. "C'est à-dire que... Nous avons perdu un nombre d'hommes si conséquent, récemment... C'est que, en mettant à jour le carnet de l'équipage, je me suis aperçu que... Nous manquons terriblement de main-d'œuvre, capitaine. Toute contribution serait la bienvenue. Il serait stupide de gâcher un moussaillon potentiel, alors que nous en avons cruellement besoin.

- Je vois." Hook était complètement réveillé, à présent. Alors comme ça, il manquait d'hommes au point que Smee songeait à engager une femme – et _félonne_, en plus ?

"Vous avez dit qu'elle était mal en point. Un moussaillon faible ne me servira à rien." Clairement, l'idée de voir cette misérable circulant à nouveau sur son pont ne l'enchantait guère. Moins il la voyait, mieux c'était. Si jamais il la revoyait... En fait, il ne savait même pas comment il risquait de réagir.

"C'est pour ça que je vous en informe maintenant. Si vous acceptez tout de suite, nous serions encore capables de la remettre sur pied. Encore quelques jours, et je n'en serais plus aussi sûr.

- Elle nous a déjà trahi une fois. La laisser libre, ce serait risquer de reproduire la même erreur. Elle pourrait saboter le bâtiment, que sais-je, empoisonner les repas...

- Auquel cas je me porte volontaire pour la surveiller, capitaine. »

_Eh bien, _songea Hook_. Soit il a de la compassion pour la fillette, soit nous sommes vraiment désespérés._

« Très bien, Smee. Libérez-la donc... fit-il en grimaçant. Et à vous de la remettre sur pied. Mais un seul pas de travers, et je plante mon crochet au travers de sa gorge. Ou, mieux, de la_ vôtre_, puisqu'il s'agit de_ votre_ brillante idée. » Il lui gratifia un sourire aussi menaçant que Smee en pâlit. Bredouillant quelques vagues remerciements, il s'éclipsa aussitôt.

Une fois Smee parti, Hook se laissa retomber dans son siège. _Peu m'importe cette maudite fillette. Tout sera comme d'habitude, si je l'ignore. _Ainsi rasséréné, il se mit en devoir d'affronter cette nouvelle journée, tout handicapé qu'il était par sa gueule de bois phénoménale.

/

Jane allait s'évanouir quand la porte de sa cale s'ouvrit. Sa nausée la lancinait, sans parler de sa fièvre permanente qui l'empêchait de se reposer ou de fermer l'œil. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas être capable de penser clairement. Tomber de fatigue au point de s'évanouir lui aurait au moins permis de trouver un peu de repos, avait-elle songé, avant de se laisser sombrer. Elle entendit des pas se dépêcher vers elle avant qu'elle ne tombe, puis des bras la rattraper.

En se réveillant, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais la texture fluide des draps qui la couvraient, le contact moelleux du matelas sur sa peau étaient bien réels. Elle eut la sensation très distincte d'enfin se réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar, un cauchemar indistinct et fiévreux.

"Mademoiselle Jane, ménagez-vous, entendit-elle. Vous avez attrapé une terrible fièvre, dans la cale. Elle était trop humide et trop délabrée, et votre santé s'est affaiblie."

_Ça, je m'en étais doutée, figure-toi_, riposta t-elle mentalement. Elle l'avait su vers le cinquième jour de détention : elle se sentait tomber malade, mais n'avait absolument rien pour se soigner. Les gardes l'ignoraient tout autant que le reste de l'équipage, ainsi que le capitaine. Après cela, elle avait perdu le fil des jours qui passaient, alors que sa santé allait en se dégradant. Elle tenta de se lever, et lâcha à son insu un gémissement.

"Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle! Reposez-vous. Vous allez vous remettre sur pied bientôt. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre."

_Bon sang, ce que je déteste être faible,_ songea t-elle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil – un sommeil qu'elle espérait assez réparateur pour qu'elle puisse ficher une raclée à ce maudit Hook à son réveil.

Il lui fallut trois jours de repos et des soins attentionnés de Smee pour finalement être capable de poser pied à terre. Son premier contact avec le sol et le basculement de son poids sur ses jambes encore faibles la fit d'abord retomber sur le lit. Mais au bout d'un autre essai calculé, elle parvint à retrouver une mobilité normale. Quel bonheur d'être enfin capable de faire des choses que l'on considère si simples, normalement!

C'est alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la pièce méticuleusement que Smee la trouva. Il s'esbaudit :

"Oh, quelle joie de vous voir à nouveau debout, mademoiselle Jane!

- Je n'en serais pas là sans vous. Vous êtes le seul de l'équipage à vous être soucié de mon sort. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit au capitaine pour qu'il accepte de me laisser sortir, mais je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante." Elle lui gratifia un sourire des plus chaleureux. Smee rougit un peu.

"Eh bien, en fait, le capitaine a cédé à ma requête car... En fait, nous avons fort besoin de main-d'œuvre, ici, et... Eh bien, vous devrez reprendre du service parmi nous.

- Hook me laisserait circuler librement sur le bateau?" Jane était estomaquée.

"Comment dire... En fait, pas vraiment librement... Pas au début, en tout cas. Je devrais vous surveiller, bien sûr."

Cela convenait à Jane. Si avoir Smee sur les talons était le seul prix à payer pour être à nouveau à l'air libre, elle acceptait de bon cœur. D'autant plus que ce devrait n'être que momentané.

"Quand dois-je commencer? S'enquit t-elle.

- Ne vous pressez pas, surtout. Il faut que vous soyez en pleine forme, auquel cas vous risqueriez de faire une rechute."

Finalement, Jane avait repris du service après trois jours de convalescence de plus. Comme promis, Smee l'accompagnait pour la surveiller la plupart du temps, mais ce n'était pas si horripilant que ça. Bien sûr, elle aurait bien souhaité obtenir quelques moments de solitude, mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait y avoir droit... Alors, elle prenait son mal en patience. S'échapper ne la mènerait nulle part, et elle le savait. Heureusement que Smee s'était débrouillé pour convaincre l'irascible chef de l'équipage de lui donner une seconde chance... Mais qu'elle tente de s'échapper, et cette-fois ci, le capitaine du _Jolly Roger _ne se montrerait pas si clément.

Ainsi, Jane se tenait à carreau, du moins pour le moment. Elle n'était pas folle : elle savait qu'elle serait surveillé tant qu'elle n'aurait pas convaincu l'équipage d'être irréprochable. Mais bon, cela pouvait prendre des mois, comme des années. D'autant plus que ce ne serait pas Smee qui aurait le dernier mot, mais le capitaine.

Lui seul avait le pouvoir de juger si elle était apte à être entièrement réhabilitée parmi l'équipage, non plus en temps que prisonnière sous surveillance, mais en temps qui pirate libre. Or, celui-ci se montrait plus que rarement, et n'avait de cesse de la fuir, de l'ignorer. _Il doit me détester, _songea t-elle_, et c'est normal. Mais bon, il n'a rien fait pour se faire apprécier non plus!_

Elle se remit à frotter le sol avec plus de fureur. La pensée du capitaine suffisait à la faire bouillir. Elle avait failli commencer à ressentir de la compassion pour le personnage... Jusqu'à ce que Smee lui confie qu'il se souciait peu de la voir morte ou vive, dans son cachot. Il l'aurait laissée dépérir sans jamais bouger le petit doigt ! Et c'était ce type d'homme-là qui possédait la clé de sa liberté ? Comment parvenir à le convaincre qu'elle n'avait plus à être chaperonnée, qu'elle ne causerait plus de problèmes à bord, s'il agissait comme si elle n'existait pas ?

/

Devant la barre, il surplombait le pont et le reste de ses hommes. De cette hauteur, le capitaine jouissait d'une excellente vue sur ses hommes et pouvait aisément inspecter le travail fini. Son regard balaya l'ensemble de son équipage... Et finit irrésistiblement par se poser sur elle.

La jeune Jane paraissait alors absorbée par sa tâche, qui était de récurer la partie Sud du pont. Agenouillée et lui tournant le dos, elle se relevait parfois pour éponger la sueur de son front d'un revers de main rageur. Elle travaillait ainsi, sans relâche, et sans jamais se plaindre, d'après ce que lui avait rapporté Smee.

Quand Hook s'aperçut qu'il l'observait depuis un peu trop longtemps, il se détourna - un peu trop abruptement. Il tentait de feindre de l'ignorer de son mieux, mais il se devait d'effectuer une surveillance irréprochable, qui s'ajoutait à celle de son fidèle bosco. Il s'agissait d'une traître, qui le trahirait encore, tenez, si jamais il baissait sa vigilance ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Mais pourtant... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par sa personne. Il suffisait de la voir assumer les tâches qui lui étaient imposées avec plus de détermination que le reste de ses hommes pour deviner le feu qui habitait en elle. _Sûrement, une traître s'investissant avec tant de volonté doit être en train de préparer un mauvais coup, _s'avisa t-il.

Soudainement, elle se releva entièrement, et se tourna en sa direction. Par pur hasard, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent... Elle le dévisagea de son regard si ouvert et si franc. Il ne parvint à lire son visage qu'elle gardait fermé, mais pourtant, se pourrait-il qu'une pointe de... curiosité ne rehausse ses prunelles ?

Quand à lui, il se détourna, encore une fois, trop tard. _Je dois la garder à l'oeil, qu'elle ne s'avise de me trahir à nouveau._

En parvenant à ne pas lui jeter un dernier regard, il partit directement en direction de sa cabine, pour se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes qu'une jouvencelle... quoique plus ennuyeuses.


	8. What have you done as generous?

_**UPDATES: **J'ai effectué une relecture de tous les chapitres précédents et modifié quelques passages ici et là. J'ai également changé la ponctuation, privilégiant les guillemets de type anglo-saxons [ "..." ] aux guillemets français [__« ...__ »]_, pour plus de fluidité de lecture sur ce site_. De plus, j'ai ajouté des citations de chansons au début de chaque chapitre. N'hésitez pas à retourner en arrière pour y jeter un oeil! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_« You're losing the game_

_That's the thing about trust »_

* * *

Cette fois-ci, elle allait lui mettre la main dessus, à ce capitaine, avait décidé Jane ce matin en se levant.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle travaillait sans relâche, et toujours le fidèle Smee la suivait comme une ombre. Alors que pourtant elle travaillait dur et faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer à l'équipage...

Bien entendu, certains pirates restaient très sceptiques à son égard. Jane ne les en blâmait pas - il fallait se mettre à leur place pour les comprendre. Après tout, voilà qu'un jour elle était membre de l'équipage, le lendemain elle se retrouvait prisonnière dans une cale, et peu après elle était de retour sur le pont du navire. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi attirer des suspicions.

A force de travailler ici, elle avait fini par se demander pourquoi elle s'était résignée si aisément à vivre ainsi sur un navire pirate.

_''Toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'une chose'' _songea t-elle un jour. _''De vivre au Pays Imaginaire.''_

Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle s'était soudain retrouvée – tout d'abord, comblée... Mais surtout, dénuée de nouvel objectif. Il y a une éternité de cela, elle n'avait pas eu à se poser de telles questions : elle n'avait qu'à rester avec les garçons perdus et jouer insouciamment toute la journée. Elle avait vécu comme dans un rêve. Et elle avait eu la naïveté de penser que cela pourrait durer pour toujours.

Or, même le Pays Imaginaire n'échappait pas aux lois de la nature : les adultes ne peuvent vivre éternellement comme des enfants.

Appelez ça destinée ou n'importe quoi, mais elle s'était en fin de compte retrouvée avec des_ pirates_ autrement dit, des adultes par excellence.

Peut-être fut-ce l'Île qui se dota d'une force de pensée, mais voilà qu'au moment où elle commençait à douter de sa place parmi les enfants perdus, voilà qu'un hasard de circonstance la fit se retrouver parmi le rang des pirates.

_''Si je continue sur cette ligne de 'destinée', alors peut-être ai-je quelque chose à accomplir ici.''_ Sauf que Jane n'était même pas sûre de vraiment croire à toutes ces théories de 'destinées', bien que prompte à croire dur comme fer aux contes de fées.

Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de cette vie – pourtant si différente de celle passée avec les garçons. Pendant ces dernières semaines à bord du_ Jolly Roger,_ Jane avait dû sans cesse faire ses preuves, se battre pour ne pas être rabrouée, critiquée sans cesse pour son manque d'expérience. Et, grâce à cela, elle apprenait de nouvelles choses elle devait se dépasser, elle découvrait en elle des ressources cachées...

Au contraire, elle n'avait jamais eu à se surpasser, ou à prouver ses capacités auprès des enfants : en tant qu'adulte, elle les devançaient automatiquement en expérience et sa parole était rarement remise en doute (sauf par Peter, qui restait leur chef, évidemment).

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait ici à ce moment précis. Peut-être pour grandir – _grandir_ au Pays Imaginaire, quelle idée!

''Je ne pouvais possiblement exceller en tant qu'adulte dans le monde réel... Mais si jamais, ici, je pouvais devenir quelqu'un ?'' Jane se prit-elle à espérer. ''Si jamais je gagnais le respect de mon entourage?'' Son cœur battit plus fort à cette idée.

Voilà qu'un nouveau désir naissait en elle. Un désir à la fois concret et insaisissable : celui d'accomplir quelque chose en temps que _personne._ Elle aussi souhait se faire _un nom_ parmi les pirates, gagner en importance dans ce monde qui pouvait sembler impitoyable. C'était un chemin qu'elle devait accomplir seule, cette fois-ci : rien à voir avec l'espoir d'être un jour enlevée par Peter Pan pour la soustraire à ses ennuis terrestres. Et oh combien il était doux de se donner les moyens de réussir.

Mais avant même d'espérer se faire un nom, il fallait qu'elle gagne le respect d'un pirate en particulier : et c'était loin d'être l'un des plus faciles à convaincre. Jane se demandait si un jour le capitaine se montrerait assez lucide pour réaliser qu'elle ne représentait plus aucun semblant de menace. Elle avait interdiction de s'approcher des armes du navire, était surveillée presque 24h sur 24 comment pourrait-elle faire quoi que ce soit de _dangereux_ pour l'équipage?

C'était son tour de travailler aux cuisines, aujourd'hui : étant donné ses bases très approximatives, on avait dû lui donner un cours rapide – pour éviter toute réprimande, elle tentait de se donner les moyens d'apprendre vite. Et il le fallait, car le cuistot, un dénommé Mr. Swift, homme de taille moyenne et d'esprit encore plus moyen, ne lui laissait pas le temps de badiner. Avec sa promptitude à insulter copieusement dans son jargon d'homme marin n'importe qui faisait le moindre pas de travers, on pouvait dire qu'il était un peu le Gordon Ramsay de Neverland.

Bien sûr, tout le reste de l'équipage n'était pas aussi irascible – il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour s'apercevoir que la plupart, loin d'être aussi menaçants qu'on aurait pu croire au premier abord, étaient en réalité des gentils benêts qui causaient plus de peur que de mal. Ces bons bougres étaient en quelque sorte de grands enfants une fois entre eux - quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à terroriser leurs ennemis, évidemment. Pour ce qui était de ceux-là, les moins menaçants, Jane avait tenté de les mettre de son côté en poussant au maximum ses capacités à tenir l'alcool et en leur apprenant en retour les subtilités du poker. Après un repas arrosé et un concours peu gracieux de rots, elle faisait déjà partie des leurs.

Elle s'attelait alors à éplucher des pommes de terre, tâche la plus aisée, lui semblait t-il, dans la conception d'une purée. Smee, assurant son rôle de surveillant en chef - moins dictatorial, cependant, que Big Brother - était sans surprise à ses côtés. "Pensez-vous que le capitaine accepterait de me recevoir, aujourd'hui, Smee?

- Eh bien, c'est que... J'ignorais que vous demandiez une audience, mam'zelle Jane."

Pour sûr, elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler la raison d'une telle audience – se débarrasser de son chaperon - de peur de le blesser. Elle jeta les épluchures collantes dans le seau prévu à cet effet avant de reprendre. "N'empêche, serait-ce possible?

- Pourquoi refuserait t-il ? Vous faites quasiment partie de l'équipage, désormais.

_- Quasiment_." Elle appuya en reniflant sur ce terme avec une emphase involontaire.

Toujours est-il qu'elle décida de prendre la réponse de Smee pour positive, en tête brûlée qu'elle était. Une fois sa corvée de cuisine achevée, elle profita du fait qu'il se restaure pour se diriger avec assurance vers la cabine du capitaine. Dans sa lancée, elle frappa trois fois – rapidement - avant de changer d'avis.

Une voix amère et autoritaire lui répondit, l'invitant à entrer.

A son arrivée, le capitaine leva sur elle des yeux surpris. Le temps de déposer sa plume et de refermer son journal de bord, son regard s'était déjà rembruni, témoignant de son ennui d'être ainsi dérangé.

"En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Mademoiselle?" Ses termes étaient cordiaux, mais son ton était glacé. "_Jamais Crochet n'était plus menaçant que lorsqu'il était aimable"_, se remémora t-elle de _Peter Pan._ Pendant un instant, Jane faillit oublier la raison de sa venue. Secouant la tête comme si elle devait se réveiller, elle se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

"Capitaine, cela fait plus d'un quinzaine de jours que j'ai repris du service à bord du Jolly Roger, commença t-elle.

- Ah ! Est-ce vraiment le cas ? Voilà donc quinze jours que j'ai accepté de libérer une félonne, et je l'ai visiblement supporté assez longtemps, puisqu'elle est encore en vie. Merveilleux ! Ainsi, je me fais vieux" lâcha t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Jane fronça les sourcils. Vu son attitude, c'était assez mal parti. A ses yeux, elle était toujours une félonne.

Elle faillit lui répliquer qu'il n'avait qu'à la laisser crever dans son cachot, si cela lui déplaisait tant de la voir à bord... Mais, se doutant que ça n'allait pas aider sa cause, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'être désagréable. Néanmoins, elle continua :

"Capitaine, j'ai travaillé sans relâche aussitôt que j'ai été mise sur pied. Demandez-le à Smee, si mon témoignage ne vous convient pas.

"J'aimerais sincèrement que vous commenciez à me faire confiance, capitaine. Monsieur Smee est quelqu'un de respectable, mais je ne puis m'accabler de sa présence plus longtemps..." Elle hésita, mesurant ses mots avant de formuler clairement sa requête, bien que le capitaine l'avait déjà compris.

Hook leva un sourcil avec un certain dédain. "Et votre requête étant...?" répliqua t-il d'un air faussement ingénu qui suffit à irriter Jane au plus haut point. Elle fit un effort de contenance pour éviter de céder face à tant opiniâtreté.

"_S'il plaît_ au capitaine de ce bâtiment de m'accorder assez de confiance" commença t-elle d'un ton sarcastique et faussement obséquieux , "je souhaiterais recommencer à faire partie de l'équipage, mais ce sans chaperon. Je redeviendrais une pirate à part entière, et je resterais loyale." _Cette fois-ci_, manqua t-elle d'ajouter.

Sa réponse parut sans appel.

"Ainsi donc, vous osez exiger, en votre condition de traître et captive, que je vous laisse agir entièrement libre à bord de_ ma _frégate?" Il se leva et se planta devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

"Ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai déjà été plus que _généreux_, jusqu'à présent, Jane?" Cette dernière soutint son regard avec haine. _Généreux_ ? _De quel droit se revendiquait-il généreux ?_ Encore une fois, Hook répondit comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

"Je vous déjà acceptée une première fois à bord du Jolly Roger. Vous risquiez la noyade et vous avez cherché un abri, et j'ai accepté de faire de vous mon hôte.

- Voilà qui est riche!" Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Jane. "Vous m'auriez _tuée_ _sur le champ_, si vous n'aviez su que vous auriez pu m'utiliser comme appât!" Jane ne pu s'empêcher de hausser le ton et de répondre avec humeur. Mais le capitaine ignora complètement ses protestations.

"Vous m'avez trahi et saboté mes plans pour détruire Pan" continua t-il nonobstant. "Je vous ai cependant donné une seconde chance – je vous ai laissée rejoindre mon équipage, vous, une félonne. Et malgré tout cela, voilà que vous vous croyez en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit de plus?

- Je sais pourquoi vous me gardez à bord, capitaine, et ce n'est en aucun cas par pure générosité. C'est uniquement car vous manquez d'hommes!" Il se donnait le beau rôle, mais il évitait fort soigneusement les détails de la vérité!

"Smee m'avait dit que son rôle était _provisoire_. D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'en tant que bosco, il a des choses autrement plus importantes à faire que de surveiller une simple fille, n'est-ce pas? Mais vous vous privez de son aide précieuse et préférez le laisser là où il est, car votre piètre _ego _refuse de réaliser que je_ mérite_ une confiance rudement gagnée!"

Jane se figea. Elle était venue en s'étant promis d'être diplomatique, et voilà qu'elle venait de s'emporter et de réaliser une bourde mémorable. Alors qu'elle avait fini sa protestation, elle s'aperçut que les yeux naturellement bleus du capitaine étaient désormais du ton le plus rouge – rouge sang.

Plus vite qu'elle ne put le décrire, elle s'était retrouvée plantée sauvagement contre le mur. Hook avait son crochet plaqué étroitement contre sa gorge, le tranchant ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire possible. Sa main valide lui tordait le poignet, l'empêchant de dérober l'arme qui se trouvait à sa ceinture.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur le Jolly Roger, elle sentit monter en elle des sentiments qu'elle aurait souhaité ignorer. _Panique. Terreur. Peur pour sa vie._

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais cela ne poussa le capitaine qu'à lui tordre le poignet avec plus de force encore, et le crochet de commencer à s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Pendant un instant, elle voulut détourner la tête, cacher les larmes qui lui montaient inexorablement aux yeux. Que la dernière vision qu'elle emportait avec elle ne soient pas ces terribles yeux rouge sang, marquant sa mort imminente.

Mais elle était Jane, descendante de Wendy Darling. Elle était _Heartless Liz_, la pirate. Elle était la plus vraie des croyantes. Elle était taillée d'un autre bois, pas vrai ? Elle était une _battante._ Elle se _devait _d'être plus forte que n'importe quel homme se croyant capable de la terrifier... Même s'il s'agissait, en ce moment présent, plus d'un monstre pétri de cruauté que d'un homme.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux, bien qu'emplis de larmes, aussi téméraires qu'elle pouvait le faire paraître.

_"Faites-le._ Vous auriez déjà pu le faire une fois. Finissez le travail."

Au moment où elle terminait ses mots, le temps s'étira pendant une durée infinie... Jane attendait résolument le coup de grâce.

Alors qu'elle commençait à flancher, l'être monstrueux et cruel lâcha son emprise.

Les jambes de Jane se dérobèrent aussitôt, et elle se laissa tomber à même le sol. Reprenant ses esprits, elle leva instinctivement la main à sa gorge. Elle trouva ses doigts poisseux de sang – mais pas beaucoup, réalisa t-elle avec soulagement.

Pendant un moment, le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Jane contempla la silhouette du capitaine qui lui tournait le dos. Sans la regarder et d'un ton terne, d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude, il dit, presque doucement d'abord : "Dehors."

Jane ne bougea pas immédiatement, encore sous le choc. Ni sa tête, ni ses membres, rien en elle ne réagissait. Cette fois-ci, Hook_ rugit_, la faisant sursauter.

"DEHORS!"

Sans même savoir clairement ce qu'elle faisait, elle prit ses jambes à son coup et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Seule une pensée la dirigeait. Une épiphanie, qui lui paraissait si claire maintenant qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu l'ignorer jusqu'alors.

_"Il faut que je _parte_. Comment ai-je seulement pu m'imaginer que je gagnerais une quelconque reconnaissance_ ici _? Si je reste plus longtemps... Ce bateau sera ma fin."_

_/_

"Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire à cette pauvre fille? Voilà deux jours qu'elle ne mange presque plus rien."

"Grand bien lui en fasse. C'est son problème." En toute sincérité, Hook en avait par-dessus la tête de cette plaie.

"Mais, capt'n, j'ai bien peur que vous n'aillez été un peu trop rude avec elle. Vous devriez lui présenter des excuses...

- Je ne lui dois rien, Smee!" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui dire quoi faire, maintenant? Smee continua nonobstant.

"M'est d'avis que vous devriez la convier à dîner, capt'n. Ca f'rait une pierre deux coups : elle pourrait manger un peu, et vous pourriez lui présenter vos excuses pour lui avoir foutu la frousse." Face à l'absence de réaction du capitaine, il continua de babiller.

"Si vous n'invitez pas cette pauvre fille vous-même, je m'en chargerais pour votre part. On a pas idée, v'là un honorable capt'n qui terrorise les jeunes demoiselles, maint'nant! J'vous croyais plus à ch'val sur les bonnes manières que ça, capt'n."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Personne ne devrait être en mesure de lui reprocher ses bonnes manières. Il en perdrait la face, lui, un homme venant d'Eton. Pour une fois, son bosco avait raison. Il ne saurait se revendiquer O.E s'il manquait de bonnes manières au point de manquer aux bases les plus primaires de savoir-vivre.

Bien qu'Hook soit bel et bien un O.E (_Old Etonian_), il avait détruit toute preuve de son passage à Eton, de peur de salir le nom même de son école bien-aimée en y laissant une quelconque marque de son passage. Il l'avait fait juste après ses actions dans la baie d'Espagne, où il avait définitivement perdu toute humanité, il y a tant d'années.

"Bien, bien! Puisque cela vous importe tant, invitez-donc cette satanée fillette à dîner, ce soir, à huit heures précises." Il pointa sur Smee un index accusateur. "Mais ne vous attendez pas à un quelconque excès de bonté de ma part!"

Cela parut convenir amplement à Smee. "Parfait, capitaine! Je savais que vous finiriez par accepter. Je vais la prévenir de ce pas." Et de se diriger d'une démarche guillerette vers la sortie.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, James Hook s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui taper sur les nerfs, tous! Voilà qu'on lui reprochait de perdre ses bonnes manières, maintenant? Il devait vraiment avoir touché le fond.

Pour prouver qu'ils avaient tort, Hook devrait faire preuve de savoir-vivre, ce soir. Avec un lourd soupir, il sortit sur le pont pour s'atteler à ses tâches quotidiennes, et ce en évitant de penser à cette corvée de dîner qui l'attendait ce soir.

* * *

_Et voilà pour nouveau chapitre! Un remerciement tout particulier aux précieux conseils de **MonaYsa** qui m'a donné du coeur au ventre pour continuer cette histoire!_

_Quelques références à Labyrinth se sont glissées dans ce chapitre: saurez-vous les retrouver? ;)_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis!_


End file.
